


Hatred

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fights, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hate, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, a lot of hate, cursing, hate fuels them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek and Yuri hate each other.  Not just a general dislike, they truly hate one another.  What happens when Otabek leaves Yuri in the alleyway instead of taking him off and becoming friends?  They feed off their hatred against one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here is it... my OTP hate each other and I almost (almost) hate myself for doing this!!!! Still a working progress but almost have second chapter banged out, and putting this out for feelers. 
> 
> No smut... *yet* or anytime soon I am afraid... that 'is' the plan, but sometimes the characters fight against me so bad I have to just go where ever the train derailed. And I think it wrecked and crashed in this one... 
> 
> (hides)

Their hate started too young.  

For two children, they couldn’t have been any more different. The older boy bumped into the smaller boy by accident.  The smaller boy yelled “HEY!” and next time he walked by, the younger boy tried to trip him up. 

The older boy even tried at a point to sit with him during a break, try talking to him, “I think we got off on the wrong foot.  I’m Otabek.  What is your name?”

The younger boy would glare at him, “Go away!  You are no good at ballet.”  He would tease him whenever he couldn’t do anything in class the other children could.  The older boy would pull his hair or push him, whenever he teased him about falling or not being able to put his leg on the barre.  The younger one would cry and run to the teacher.  The teacher would separate them, then finally had to sit them both down to talk.  She couldn’t get anything out of the boys other than them saying they hated one another.

The older boy left a week later.  Never returning.

* * *

 

“What are you staring at asshole?”  Yuri yelled out in the hotel lobby.  Some douche bag was just staring at him as he was yelling at JJ and his fiancé.  She really was the ugliest woman he had ever met.  He had no clue how the hell she managed to be with such a pompous ass as JJ.  

Oh Yuri knew exactly ‘who’ that asshole was.  He knew all too well.  He would see him at the competitions while he was in the Junior Division, Otabek Altin, in the senior division by that point.  Yuri would finally skate against Otabek, he would finally show that asshole exactly who had been fucking with the last few years.  Otabek would still bump into Yuri and pull his hair.  Always laughing about it when Yuri would tell him to ‘fuck off’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_One year earlier…_

 

_Yuri was coming out the locker room, ready to head to the arena, he could hear the crowds and music blaring.  It was almost his time to go skate and win this.  He already knew he would win, none of the other skaters in the Junior division could do what he could.  He could do quads, but stuck to triples.  For one, he told Victor he would so he could get a routine, and that alone was enough to make him listen to Yakov.  So to hell with them all.  He would go and skate with those weak ass doubles and triples and win._

_He carried around a stuffed cat; it was a good luck charm from his Grandpa.  His Grandpa knew how much he missed all the cats at home, he could only bring one with him when he moved to Saint Petersburg.  So he always gave Yuri a big plush soft cat at the end of big competitions, whether he won or lost.  He really looked forward to that-- the piroshkis as well.  He always carried with him the first one his Grandpa had shown up with.  It was old and worn, it was his favorite.  Yuri slept with that one every night, it smelt of home and Grandpa._

_He knew his Grandpa couldn’t fly out to this, but he knew Grandpa would be home watching him and would call him that night to congratulate him.  As he was listening to music in the arena and cheering going on, someone bumped into him, making him drop his stuffed cat, stumbling to the ground.  “What the hell?”  he called out._

_There he was, Otabek Altin, reaching down picking up his stuffed cat, snickering, he looked at it.  Tossing it back to Yuri he said, “Cute Pussy.  Suits you.”  and walks off.  No apology for knocking him over, or even offering to help him up.  Yuri could feel the anger rising.  He blood was boiling.  “FUCK YOU ALTIN!”  he yelled back at him.  Otabek keeping his back to him, lifted his arm giving him the finger.  In Yuri’s rage, he did not realize he was clutching his stuffed cat so hard, and ripped its head off.  Looking down, his rage was gone.  He picked up the pieces of his stuffed animal, raced back to the locker room, trying not to let anyone see him cry._

_Victor found him at the last minute, he was clutching his stuffed animals with tears down his face.  “Yuri!  You are gonna miss your skate.”  Then he saw, that beloved stuffed cat of Yuri’s with it’s head ripped off and Yuri crying.  Sometimes he forgot just how young Yuri was.  Going over to him, he gently put his arm around him, “Hey, hey!  Oh Yuri, this is nothing a little needle and thread can’t fix!”_

_“But I can’t skate without him!”_

_“Bring him out still.  Here, let me hold him safe for you ok?  Then tonight we will stitch him up ok?”_

_Yuri sniffling, finally nodded and followed Victor out.  Yuri made it to the ice at the last minute to do his routine.  He skated,not nearly his best, he landed his jumps, his steps sloppy, he still won gold.  His mind was raging at Otabek, and his torn stuffed animal.  When he looked up at the end, he saw Victor holding both pieces clapping.  He just wanted to get out of there._

  _That night, Victor was good to his promise.  They sat in Victor’s room and he stitched up his animal.  Handing it back to him, Yuri hugged it tightly and thanked Victor. “Hey Yuri, we got the banquet in an hour, grab some food and I’ll see you down there, yes?”  Nodding, Yuri ran back to his room to call his Grandpa._

 

* * *

 

_The banquet was boring as ever.  Sponsors, people congratulating him, and he wasn’t even allowed to drink.  What the hell was he to do?  He didn’t like anyone there, not that he had any real friends.  So he sat at table flipping through social media.  Taking a selfie with his tongue out and a disgusted look he posted it on Instagram._

_Next thing he knows he is being dragged by his arm to the dance floor.  It was that Japanese skater that kept falling on his ass, the one crying in the bathroom.  What a loser.  He had long forgotten he was just doing the same thing hours earlier, but his was over different reasons, not because he fell.  “What the hell?!”_

_“Dance off!”  he heard him slur at him._

_Dance off?  Why the hell would he think this was happening.  Why the hell was he dragging him, Yuri, of all people out there!?_

_And happen it did.  Next thing he knew he was getting his ass kicked by this shitty skater.  How come this loser couldn’t show this on the ice?  At one point Yuri just stood there watching him.  This was not the same guy he saw falling and failing every jump._

_Once the stripper pole and clothes started coming off, he was calling it a night.  ‘This’ he did not need to see!  Swiping the pack of smokes off Yakov when he was yelling at Victor for taking part in the drunken dancing, he snuck out the back outside.  The cold air hit him and he pulled his jacket tighter around him.  Lighting a cigarette, he leans against the building._

_After a drag someone takes his cigarette, taking a long drag himself, he was hidden in the shadows,  “Children shouldn’t smoke.”   Yuri knew that voice all too well.  Growling he pulled out another one and lit it up._

_“The fuck you care?”_

_“Such a mouth on such a young lady.”  Stepping out the shadow, Otabek was holding the cigarette to his mouth taking another drag._

_“Leave me alone Altin.”   He was trying to get his hard edge back.  Otabek really knew how to piss him off.  Locking eyes, he kept that glare going as he took another drag._

_“Since when did you smoke? Aren’t you all of 12?”_

_“Are you a fucking stalker or something?  I am almost 15, asshole.”_

_“Again, such a mouth.  Your mother should discipline you more.”_

_Growling, Yuri flicked his lit cigarette at Otabek.  Otabek didn’t know Yuri’s mother wasn’t in his life, hadn’t been for years and this hit Yuri deep.  “Fuck. You.  Altin.”_

_Chuckling, Otabek swatted the lit butt away before it actually hit him.  “Maybe your parents should send you to finishing school.  Isn’t that where they send little girls who don’t know how to behave?”_

_That rage was back,  Yuri lunged, catching Otabek by his middle and knocking Otabek against the wall.  He heard an “oomph” as he hit it hard.  Taking his right hand, he balled his fist and punched into Otabek’s side.  Otabek being taller and bigger than him, kicked his feet from under him.  Yuri landed hard on his ass._

_Otabek walked over to him, taking the pack of cigarettes out his top shirt pocket, “Watch your step kid.”  Yuri jumped back up and went to lunge at Otabek, Otabek turned, grabbing him by his shoulders, slammed his back against the building.  “Look kid, I am not here to start a fight with you, ok?  Now calm the hell down.”_

_“Fuck you Altin!”_

_Letting go of Yuri’s shoulders, Otabek shook his head, “You really need to expand your vocabulary.  Very unbecoming of a young lady.”_

_“What the fuck is your problem with me Altin?” Yuri spit at him.  The red was behind his eyes, the rage peaked at this point.  His pulse pounded in his ears and he was sure Otabek could hear his heart slamming in his chest._

_“My problem with you?  I was going to ask you the same thing.”_

_Both boys stood there, in the shadows of the building, staring the other down.  Yuri reached up and punched Otabek right in the side of his face.  Otabek stumbled back, grabbing his face.  Startled that Yuri had actually punched him in the face._

_Yuri was breathing hard against the wall, Otabek walked up to Yuri, opened his hand and landed it hard across his cheek.  The only sound outside the building, other than cars going down the street near them, was Otabek’s hand across Yuri’s cheek._

_Yuri was in shock.  No one had ever slapped him before, let alone raise a hand to him.  And damn did that hurt!  His hand went immediately up to his cheek.  He could feel tears betraying him.  “I fucking hate you Altin!”  He ran off back into the building before the tears left his eyes, running down his face._

_Otabek shaking his head, leans back up against the building, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.  Rubbing his face where the punch landed, feeling the pain in his side as well.  Taking a long drag he could feel the sting in his hand where it landed on Yuri’s face.  “Damn kid.”  he said to himself, forgetting he was practically still one._

 

* * *

 

Yuri was running, the screaming was still behind him.  He could not get away fast enough.  Turning down an alley, he tucked into a doorway, hiding.  He could hear the screaming getting closer.  Yuri tried to steady his breathing and calm down.  They were just his fans, but damn, that was a lot of them at once.  
  
Hearing a motorcycle off the road turn into the alleyway, Yuri looks up, Otabek Altin.  Groaning he tucks harder into this hiding spot.  Otabek cocks an eyebrow at Yuri, “You know, if we were friends, I could help  you.”  Then looking up, hearing the girl's squeals getting closer and louder yells out, “Yuri’s Angels!  He is RIGHT HERE!”  Calling them over to Yuri.  Smiling, Otabek revs his engine and takes off down the alleyway.  
  
The girls are on him in an instant.  They are hugging, trying to get selfies, they are pulling at his jacket and his arms.  Yuri is ok with a handful of his angels at him, but this many caused him to panic.  His jacket got torn at the arm and while he was trying to get away, he stepped on a discarded bottle, slipping and falling.  He fell hard on his hip, but that was not what hurt.  It was his ankle.   The angels realizing he fell, backed up a few paces.  Sure enough he was sitting there holding his ankle, tears welling up his eyes.  One of his angels came forward, “Are you Ok Yuri?”  she knelt down next to him touching his shoulder lightly.  
  
“Do I look ok?!”  He snapped back.  
  
“What can I do to help?”  she asked.  
  
“You all can piss of!”  His voice was starting to shake and crack and he really wish they would go away so he could check his ankle and call someone.  His angels started to scatter, and he was left in the alley, torn jacket, sitting on the dirty ground trying to get in touch with someone.  Of course Victor wasn’t picking up, neither was Yakov, or Lilia.  On a final whim, Mila finally picked up.  
  
“Yuri!  Hello!”  
  
“Mila, I need help.”  He went and explained what had happen.  He was afraid to take his shoe off, knowing it was going to be bad.  He waited, resting his back up against the building.  His hip was sore as well.  Looking down at his jacket, shaking his head, he got enraged and mad.  Did Otabek really just leave him to the screaming fans?  Did he really mock him, then call them all over and take off?  
  
It took twenty minutes but Mila had shown up, easily scooped Yuri up, get him into the car and back to the hotel.  She took him back to his room and they inspected his ankle.  It was purple and swollen.  
  
“Yuri, what happen?”  
  
“Altin.”  
  
“HE did this to you?!”  Mila went to get her phone, calling Yakov, “Yakov!  Yuri was attacked!  Come to his room!”  
  
“No NO NO!  Mila NO!  I was NOT attacked!  Well yeah… I mean I was… but….”  Yuri started to stammer as Mila took his ripped jacket and tossed it over to the corner.   Yakov came busting in the room.  
  
“What the hell do you mean Yuri was attacked!”  He looked over and seeing Yuri disheveled and foot propped up.  “WHO DID THIS!?”  
  
“Otabek Altin!”  Mila told him.  
  
Yakov went storming out the room, yelling into his phone.  
  
“No!  YAKOV!”  Yuri tries to stand up and falls over, Mila catching him.  
  
“Yuri, sit back down, prop your foot up, I’ll go get you ice.”  
  
“Mila… I need…”  She was already out of the room running down the hallway getting him ice.  Ah, to hell with it.  
  
He could hear Yakov outside his room screaming into his phone.  He was guessing he was calling Otabek’s coach.  Mila had returned now, wrapping ice in a towel she sat on his bed, propped his foot in her lap, putting ice on the ankle and gently rubbing his knee.  Leaning back on his pillows he felt the soreness in his hip as well.  All Yuri could think was how they had to get his ankle better in two days.  He had to skate dammit!  

Few minutes later, Yakov, Otabek and another man came in.  Yuri figured this was his coach.  Yakov is yelling as is the other man.  Otabek is standing by the corner of the room not looking at anyone, trying to make himself as small as possible.  Mila removes Yuri’s ankle from her lap and goes over to Yakov and the other man pushing them outside to yell at one another. Yakov pulls out his phone and starts making calls as the other man continues to hollar at him.   

Finally Otabek looks up from the corner and to Yuri, “Are you really saying I attacked you?”

“I never said you attacked me, I said you did this.”

Running his hands through his hair, Otabek’s face goes hard, “You need to clear this up Yuri!  Do you know what will happen if you tell them I attacked you?”

“But you did!  This is all YOUR fault Altin!”  Yuri spits out.  Otabek crosses the room and gets right in Yuri’s face.

“I did not touch you!  TELL THEM THIS NOW YURI!” Otabek had his fist clenched at his side and was yelling.

Mila, Yakov and the other man came running in at the sound of Otabek yelling.  The man took a hold of Otabek by his shoulders and Mila jumped in front of Yuri.  Yakov stood between the boys.  Otabek is thrashing around at this point yelling, “TELL THEM THE TRUTH YURI!  DAMMIT I DID NOT ATTACK YOU!”  Otabek wouldn’t stop yelling at this point.  His coach got him to sit in a chair on the other side of the room and started talking, Yuri couldn’t understand him.  What ever he was saying to Otabek was making him quit yelling.  Otabek was sitting with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.  Yuri almost felt sorry for him, but the pain in his hip and ankle reminded him otherwise.

Yakov stepped forward again, “Now what the hell was that?  You are going to attack Yuri in front of all of us?”  Yakov’s face is red and Mila has crawled on the bed and has cradled Yuri in her arms, rubbing his shoulder.  Yuri was not sure to make of all the chaos going on in his room.  He had already been through enough madness once today.  Yuri just sat quietly, watching Yakov and the other man talk between them.  Otabek was not looking up.  His shoulders kept shaking.

Few minutes later, two men in uniform came into the room as well.  Yuri’s eyes went large.  Why are the cops here?  They tell Yuri and Yakov to stay put and take Otabek and the man outside the room to talk.  Yakov starts pacing the room at this point.  Mumbling to himself and cursing.  Yakov finally went to the bed and looked at Yuri’s swollen purple ankle, shaking his head he looked at Yuri, “You stay off of this till further notice!  No walking or anything. Mila, go get the crutches they keep down in the hotel storage room.  Also bring the medic up here as well.  I want his ankle looked at.”  Mila nods and rushes out the room.  

Yakov sat on the edge of the bed and patted Yuri’s knee, “We will get to the bottom of this Yuri.  I will have him expelled from ever skating again before I am done.”  Yuri sits back on his pillows closing his eyes.  

 The cops come back into the room, leaving Otabek and his coach outside, telling them to stay put.  “Being that Yuri is a minor and we need to speak to him…”

“I am here and his legal guardian when his grandfather is not around.  I have the paperwork as well.” Yakov jumped in.  The cops nodded.  Yuri was glad Yakov insisted on this for all the traveling they do.  

The cops started talking and Yuri was only half listening.  

“Yuri?  We need you to tell us your side of what happen today.”  One of the cops said.  

Yuri took a deep breath and went through everything.  Otabek speeding down the alleyway, calling his fans over and leaving him there to be mauled to death.  The cops nodded and wrote everything he was saying.  When he was done one of the cops looked at him, “So did he lay his hands on you Yuri?”

“Well no, but he still did this!”  Yuri spit out.  

 The cop nodded again, then called Otabek and his coach back in.  One of the cops starting talking, “Seeming as Mr. Altin never laid his hands on Mr. Plisetsky, and seeing as it was two kids picking on one another, this was just a very unfortunate accident.  Mr. Altin and Mr. Feltman, we will need you to sign the report.  Mr. Plisetsky, you will sign next to Mr. Feltman's name as well..” Yakov and Otabek nodded, signing the paper.  Yuri sat on his bed, that rage building again.

“So nothing is going to fucking happen to this asshole?”  Yuri spits out.

“Yuri language!  Be quiet!”  Yakov yells back at him.

“Yakov!  You see my ankle!  HE DID THIS TO ME!” Yuri starts to yell.

Otabek looks at Yuri, rage in both their eyes.  “Realy Yuri?  You fall and want me taken out of the competition?”  Otabek replies.

“You fucking did this to me Altin!”

“You listen right now Yuri!  I did not expect you to fall ok?  For that I am sorry, but I did NOT do this to you!”  Otabek was starting to raise his voice.  Otabek’s coach took his arm and about drug him out the room.  

Yakov had the medic look over Yuri’s ankle.  The medic saying it was a bad sprain and he needed to stay off of it for two weeks.  

“Two weeks!  We skate in two days!”  Yuri and Yakov both yelled.

“Not for this young man.  He can do further damage if he does, and never skate again.”  The medic left.  Yakov shook his head and ordered Yuri to stay put, leaving.  Mila had called Victor as Yuri was crying so hard he was making himself sick.  No matter what she said he continued crying and throwing up.  He was devastated.  It was his senior debut!  He had already broken the Short Program record and he was planning to for the free skate as well.  

Twenty minutes later, Victor and Yuuri came to his room.  They had take out containers and sympathetic smiles.  Sitting on the bed, all three try to console Yuri.  

“Yurio!  You are still very young.  With your talent you will rule the Grand Prix Finals for years.”  Victor was trying to find the good in all of this.  Even Yuuri told him he would continue another year just to compete against him.  

“Yurio, even if I win gold, it won’t count because you weren’t there to compete against.”  He sees Yuuri looking serious.  Yuri knows they are only trying to help, but his mind is in another place.  

 

* * *

 

Yuri couldn’t bring himself to go to the competition.  He stayed in his room sulking.  He did not even watch it live streaming.  Putting on a horror film, Yuri fell asleep crying into his pillow.

Victor came blasting into his room the next day, Yuuri had won gold, but he did not count it as a victory since Yuri did not skate.  Finding out Otabek took silver was making his blood boil again.  He stopped listening as Victor was telling him how Yuri blasted away his record as well.  Yuri’s interest peaked again when Victor said he was returning to skating, Yuuri was staying, he wanted to compete against Yuri.  Victor was saying how Yuuri would move with them to Saint Petersburg in a month and they would all be able to work together.

Yuri stopped listening again.  His hip was hurting, he needed to move.  Trying to get off the bed, Yuuri rushed over to help him up, handing him the crutches.  “Thanks.”  he muttered taking himself to the bathroom.  Victor never did stop talking, he had turned the conversation to Yuuri at this point.

In the bathroom now, Victor was still talking, but muffled now due to the door.  Yuri slipped his pants down and looked at the deep purple and green color to his hip.  Trying to slip his pants down that one hip further, caused one of the crutches to fall, the noise echoing in the bathroom.  He was trying to pick up his crutch as Victor and Yuuri came busting in the bathroom.  Here he was, half holding the counter, pants down on one hip and trying to get a crutch with Victor and Yuuri yelling, “Did you fall?” “Are you ok?”   Then the silence came.

That bruise, as he was bent over, it went from the side of his hip to his ass cheek.  Standing back up, hobbling, he started to pull his shirt down.  

“Yurio, what the hell happened?”  Victor was demanding and pulling his shirt back up, pulling his pants down.

“Get your hands off me! It happen when I fell ok?”

“Yurio, did the medic see this as well?  It looks bad?”  Yuuri asked.

“Why the hell does he need to look at my ass cheek piggy?  I fell, I got a bruise.  I’ve had worse.  Now can one of you two get my other crutch and leave so I can shower?”

“Yurio, you cannot stand on that ankle.  Here let me draw you a bath and Yuuri will get you your stuff.”  Victor went starting the bath water.  Yuri leaned against the wall and the one crutch, hitting his head hard on the wall, all he could do was curse Otabek more over all this.  

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow those two talked him into going to the banquet with them that night.  Yuri did not feel like going, perching on his crutches and hearing all the sympathetic chatter.  Victor did bring up a valid point, even if Yuri couldn’t finish, he proved his worth in his Short Program and Yakov needed him there for the sponsors for the next year.  Hobbling to the banquet hall, he went and got himself to a table.  Sure enough the first half was nothing but people coming by, rubbing his shoulder, telling what a shame it was, wishing him well…. He tuned them out five minutes into it all.  

Mila came over with food for him so he didn’t have to figure out how to balance a plate with his crutches.  He mumbled a thanks and nibbled on his food.  Yakov had started drinking after getting sponsors, he came over to check on Yuri, making sure he was resting his ankle as he was told too.  Yuri waved him off as he was getting up on his crutches, stumbling forward Yakov caught him, telling him he needed to go back to his room and rest more.  

Yuri was smiling, he swiped the pack of smokes off the old man again.  Leaving the banquet hall he slipped out a back door.  

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek had been watching Yuri all night.  He did not feel all that bad over what had happen.  Yuri had always been an ass to him, and it was an unfortunate accident.  What had made his blood boil, was when Mila slipped next to him, pressing gently against his back and whispered in his ear, “Yuri would have won and you would have choked, your medal is shit Altin.”  Being as people were all around them and sponsors, he started to shake a  little bit and as the cameras turned in their direction, she kissed his cheek hugging him tightly.  “Remember that Altin, your medal means nothing.”  

Otabek was beyond furious, he knew his medal meant nothing as Yuri never got to do his Free Program, but he did not need others telling him this either.  Going over to the bar, he got a beer and sat down.  Drinking the entire bottle in a few gulps, then got another.  “Congratulations Otabek!”  Looking over next to him, Yuuri was saddling up to the seat next to him.  

“You too.”  He took a sip.

Yuuri got a drink and turned to look at Otabek.  “Otabek, everything ok?”

Otabek nods, sips his beer again.  Otabek was surprised that Yuuri seemed actually genuinely concerned.  Being as Yuuri was one of Yuri’s friends, he figured he would get the same reception Mila had given him, or the glares the rest of the team and their coach sent his way.  Rumors went fast around the skating group.  Everyone was whispering about it all through the programs and the banquet.  

Yuuri took a sip again and said, “Look, I know what everyone is saying Otabek.  It will all blow over, ok?”  Otabek grunted and drank down his beer.  He already knew everyone was thinking he sabotaged the competition and that was the only way he had won silver.  Even if pictures from Yuri’s Angels on social media showed him driving off and Yuri standing off to the side, people would still whisper.  Then the fact Yuri told everyone Otabek did this to him.  Grabbing another bottle Otabek slipped out the back door.

Grabbing a pack of cigarettes out his pocket, he lit one up.  Staying hidden in the shadows of the building, he knew his coach would scream at him if he caught him smoking.  Otabek really didn’t smoke, just at stuffy banquets or when he had a drink or two.  Looking up he groaned.  Yuri was perched as well in the shadows, smoking.  

“I see you never kicked the habit.”  Otabek says to Yuri.  Taking a pull from his beer, it was washing his anger away.

“The fuck Altin?  I am starting to really believe you are stalking me.”  Yuri was lighting another cigarette with the end of the one he just finished.  

“Are you even old enough to buy these things yet?”  Otabek was waving his hand, emphasizing the cigarette.  

“The fuck you care?  I am almost 16.”  He was leaning hard to one side on a crutch.  

“Look Yuri… about the other day…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?  You didn’t even know what I was about to say.”

“Just don’t.”

“Let me say this Yuri.”

“Fine, but make it fucking quick, then get the hell out of my sight.”

Sighing heavily, he tilted his head back to the wall, he knew what he wanted to say, but all the beer he had made his head fuzzy.  “I didn’t know that would happen OK.  I want to compete against you ok?”

“Whatever Altin.  Your medal means nothing you know?”

Otabek nodded, he was not happy with his medal.  Sure, the other skaters were just as amazing, but he felt this was not a true win.  

“No Altin, you don’t fucking get it do you?”  Yuri had pushed off the wall and was moving closer to him with his crutches.  “You took my chance at my senior debut.  You fucked it up.  Some petty bullshit from when were kids.  I fucking hate you, and I will work myself even harder to make sure you never get a gold medal.”

Otabek was taken back by this.  The nastiness of Yuri’s words, the fire behind his eyes, the rage in his voice.  Yuri leaned in, “It will be my personal goal to make sure you are always second fucking best.  You never could cut it back when we were children, and you damn sure won’t now.”  

Leaning back, Yuri took his crutch and smacked Otabek’s feet from under him.  If he had not already had four beers he might have held himself up on the wall.  He fell right down on his ass, his beer bottle falling, crashing and shattering glass all over.

“You are pathetic Altin, second rate fucking skater.  Don’t you ever forget that.”  

Yuri made his way back into the hotel.  Otabek just sat on the ground.  The pain from fall hurt, but it was his chest that hurt the most.  He knew his win was not a win.  He knew what happened to Yuri was an accident, but he still blamed himself.  He knew everyone inside hated him for it, he hates himself as well.  Running his hands through his hair, he brings his knees up and stays in the shadow of the hotel.  Hugging his knees, he softly cries into the night.  Otabek knew he would have to to work harder and keep his nose clean if he was going to win back the respect of everyone.  

Otabek wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there crying softly, he heard someone walking towards him, he did not want to look up.

“Otabek?” the thick accent coming down on him.  Taking his tear filled eyes, looking up he sees Chris standing there holding a hand out to him.  Otabek takes it and stand up, brushing off his suit and getting his pack back out.  “May I have one?”  Chris ask and he holds out the pack.

They stand in silence for a few drags then Chris finally talks, “I don’t blame you, you know?”  Otabek says nothing.  “You know how we all get Otabek, the skating team, we are a tight family.  It will all blow over soon.”

“One can only hope.”  Otabek finally replies.

“Let’s go back in, yes?  Yuuri is getting wasted, I think Victor is pushing the alcohol down his throat, that means things are about to get good.”  Chris wagged his eyebrows smiling.  

“Thanks, but go on, I’ll probably call it a night anyway.”

“Ok, well if you change your mind, strip those clothes off and come dance with me.”  One last wink and Chris flicked his cigarette heading back in.

A few more minutes and Otabek went back in, he stopped by the bar getting another beer and drank it all down quickly, then swiping a bottle of champagne, he slipped out the banquet hall just as Chris and Yuuri started to strip off their jackets and shirts.  Shaking his head he makes his way to the elevator, his vision blurry and he is holding the wall so he doesn’t fall over.  

Making it back to his room, he opens the bottle of champagne and starts to drink from the bottle.  Firing up his laptop, going through social media sites and the skating news.  Of course, a lot of hate towards him.  Otabek continues to drink the bottle down.  Reading more and more the hate towards him, puts a heavy weight on his chest.  They were comparing him to Tonya Harding.  Shaking his head, he slammed his laptop shut.  He really hated Yuri Plisetsky and how he made him feel so terrible.  Yuri was always better than him than everything, he had to work three times as hard to do what took him no effort to do.  Even with his shitty attitude, the fans loved him.  He was the ‘bad’ boy of skating, and now Otabek looked like the bully. 

Finishing his bottle, he laid on his bed.  Suit still on, not even caring.  Head was spinning and all he could think was he needed to prove himself next year.  Regardless.  He had to beat Yuri Plisetsky.              


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hatred boils over into the World Championship this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, late hours, and editing is NOT my strong point... Enjoy the train wreck! Crash and BURN!!!!!

Otabek moved out to the Canadian rink when JJ offered. No he did not like JJ at that time, but he needed to get out of his home town. Even though no one said anything to him, he could read in their faces, they were ashamed of him. Social media was still buzzing with the ‘incident’ even months later. Working new routines for the World Competition, Otabek worked harder and longer. He had to prove himself all over again. JJ was pushing as well. The bronze he took home at the Grand Prix really opened his eyes. The cockiness he sported around had washed away.

After two months they were building a decent friendship. Otabek did not have many friends. He was too quiet and standoffish. JJ being the cocky ass he was, had pushed everyone away over the years. He had a flat not far from the rink and JJ was a few miles further out. They would meet in the morning and work out at the gym first. JJ was really into weights, but not getting bulky. This helped Otabek as well. He was able to get stronger this way.

JJ surprised him one morning, showing up with his fiance and taking him to a yoga class. Otabek did not know what to expect. JJ said his fiance was all into it and had begged him to go with her, after doing it for a few weeks, noticed his flexibility and strength building more. They made it a routine to go twice a week with JJ’s fiance, then add in the weight training as well. Otabek never had to say much around these two. They would talk nonstop and he could nod and grunt replies back. It worked for them.

All the skaters followed each other on social media, and Otabek would see where Yuri would post pictures or videos of his work. Otabek used this as motivation to push harder. He knew Yuri was pushing just as hard, since it all came easier to Yuri, Otabek needed to prove he was a good skater. He needed to prove to Yuri and all of skating what his worth was.

The World Competitions were just around the corner, Otabek was pushing even harder. To the point even JJ was getting concerned, and everyone knew JJ only cared about himself. Even a few nights, Otabek would practice until his feet were bleeding so bad he would hobble back to his flat, soak his feet and pass out from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Yuri had a solid program. Victor was not only able to push out one for himself, but the Yuris as well. Yuri did some changes to it, and had requested ‘revenge’ for his theme. Victor was even able to find music that was not too hard, but would get the point across. Yuri lept into it. He poured all his hate and anger into it. He did not have to work too hard on his emotions as they coursed through his body.

His jumps were solid, his footwork almost scary-- every movement was filled with hate. Yuri was going to show Otabek just how much he hated him at the World Competition. He had seen where JJ was posting pictures and videos of himself and Otabek working. Since when the fuck did they become friends? Yuri never saw that coming. Yuri also knew how well JJ could skate when he wasn’t letting the pressure get to him.

Yuri knew he had to work twice as hard as he ever did to better them both. Especially with them teaming up. He could only guess what they had been doing. Yuri spend long hours in the rink at night, and was usually the first at the studio, way before Victor and Yuuri, stretching and getting ready as he would be well beyond his warm up.

Victor would try to get him to go out. Here Yuri was 16 and all he did was work. Victor would tell him he was just a kid, to go and enjoy it. Yuri would just spend more hours at the rink. His feet would bleed, his muscles would ache. Many nights he found himself soaking in an ice bath, trying to find some relief. Yuri would find himself passing out every night, still clutching his worn tattered stuff cat to him.

 

* * *

 

World Competition had come. Everyone was boarding planes, heading to Finland. Otabek, JJ, his fiance and JJ’s parents all went as a group. They had rooms in the same hotel, as well as all the skaters. Otabek was nervous. It was time to prove to everyone he was still worthy to be skating. JJ could tell Otabek was more fidgety than usual, he ordered them drinks on the plane, and by the time they got there, Otabek was caring about nothing.

Checking in, they all parted ways. JJ told Otabek to rest and they would head out that night for a bit. Sitting in his room alone, Otabek pulled out his phone. Sure enough, pictures all over social media where Yuri, Yuuri and Victor had all made it as well. He could feel the nerves hitting him. Knowing he had to do well, there was no turning back.

Resting for a bit, Otabek was working his routine over in his head. He had planned out four quads and extremely challenging footwork. He knew all the hours he put in would show. Otabek and JJ even did some street dancing classes. JJ’s fiance said it would help with the footwork. Otabek was not sure about this, but they did have fun. He never thought he would say that about dancing, but this was different. It was not as strict as ballet was. They had more freedom to incorporate different moves and footwork. It helped them both on the ice.

Otabek’s theme this year was ‘Worth’. He wanted to show his worth to the entire skating community. JJ did his usual ‘King JJ’ and had a new song composed for it and everything. After being around JJ, he was desensitized to it all. Otabek would chuckle then find himself singing along to the music.

Otabek’s phone was ringing, waking him up. JJ called telling him to get ready as they were going out for dinner. Groaning Otabek got up and washed his face. JJ told him twenty minutes, enough time to grab a shower and change.

Twenty minutes later found him the lobby waiting on JJ and his fiance. As soon as they came into sight, he froze. Right behind them were Yuri and Mila. Both Russians glaring daggers at him. JJ noticing the look on Otabek’s face turned around.

“Ah Yuri! Always good to see you!” He called out like they were friends.

“Fuck off JJ.” Yuri spit out.

“Somethings never change, do they Yuri?” JJ was laughing at this point. Otabek could see Yuri’s face turning red and Mila placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuri’s hair had gotten longer, and he had grown a little bit. Mila still towered over him, but of course she did over most. Mila jumped in front of Yuri, right in JJ’s face, “Just leave us be and let us pass ok?”

JJ stepped aside, “Be my guest. Ladies first.” JJ winked at Yuri. Yuri’s face went a deeper red as his body was visibly shaking at this point. Mila grabbed his arm and pulled them out the lobby as Yuri was yelling a stream of curse words behind him. Otabek felt disgusted. He knew that called and teased Yuri about being a lady about two or so years ago, but hearing it come from JJ, seeing the way it truly affected Yuri, he swore he would never call him that again. What was even worse, he knew JJ got it from him. They had drank one night back in Canada and drunkenly Otabek talked about Yuri being such a ‘lady’. JJ laughed too hard over it.

Otabek had to shake his head as they waited a minute and left out the lobby as well. They enjoyed a quiet dinner, though Otabek was scrolling social media and kept seeing Yuri, Mila, Yuuri, Victor, Chris, Phichit… the entire skating crew practically all out laughing and eating. Chris had texted him asking him to come. Otabek replied back it was probably best he didn’t.

Yuri had been slandering his name for months, and even being in Finland, it was still fresh. The other skaters did not reach out to him, where they would practice and warm up together, Otabek and JJ were always left out. Whenever they were there, Otabek could see the skaters whispering and pointing at him. Otabek could feel the familiar anger building inside.

This only made Otabek skate harder and longer. Everyone else had been gone for hours as he was doing one last practice before the big day. Being around everyone and the rumors again brought his nerves full front. The anger was eating at him. Otabek was use to isolation, he almost welcomed it, but not for this reason. This was Yuri doing it purposely to hurt him. Otabek never had a true enemy in his life. Sure he had people he did not particularly like, but this was new. This ate at him.

Finally wearing himself down so he could go pass out in his hotel room, he was entering the lobby right as Yuri, Yuuri and Victor were leaving. Otabek made sure his shoulder hit square into Yuri. Falling a bit back, Yuri spun around, “What the fuck Altin?”

“Oh, guess I didn’t see you.” Otabek shrugged and kept walking, a smirk had appeared on his face. Next thing he knew he was sprawled out face first into the floor and Yuri was on top of him punching into his back. Otabek was able to turn easily as Yuri weighed next to nothing and pinned him down.

“Really Yuri?!” Otabek all but spit in his face, holding his arms tightly to the floor and his knee in Yuri’s lower abdomen pressing down hard.

“Get off of me asshole!” Yuri yelled out.

At this time Victor and Yuuri were trying to separate the two. Victor getting Otabek off Yuri and Yuuri holding Yuri back.

“Otabek! Yurio! ENOUGH!” Victor yelled out. Yuri was kicking out and was able to land one on Otabek’s shin, causing Otabek to break out Victor’s grip and lunge at Yuri, this time slamming Yuri into the wall. His head was pressed against Yuri’s shoulder and his hands pushing his sides hard against the wall.. Yuri was slamming punches down his back, Otabek was able to get a couple hits into Yuri’s side before they were pulled apart again. This time by hotel security.

Both of them were dragged into a room outside security’s desk and sat down on opposite sides of the room. The minute the guard let go of Yuri, he launched himself at Otabek again, flipping Otabek’s chair, causing him to hit his hard on the floor. Otabek and Yuri were exchanging punches again till they were pulled off one another. Both boys standing there panting heavy, Otabek’s lip was bleeding, Yuri’s eye was getting red.

“ENOUGH” the guard yelled. Yuri kept thrashing out and screaming as they would not let go of him. Otabek sat in his chair glaring across the room.

“Happy now Yuri?” Otabek growled as he used the hem of his shirt on his bloody lip.

“The fuck should I be happy for? You are still here! You piece of shit!”

“BOYS!” the guards yelled but neither were listening.

Victor and Yuuri were outside the room, coming in when Otabek’s coach and Yakov busted through the door. There was a lot of yelling going on at that point. Both coaches reprimanding their skaters. Otabek sat back, holding his shirt to his bleeding lip. Closing his eyes as his head hurt a bit and his body from the punches he had received. As loud as his coach was, it was nothing to the booming sound coming from Yakov. Then he heard Yuri yelling back, “But that asshole started it! He fucking slammed into me leaving the lobby!”

All eyes went to Otabek. Staring back at Yuri, he removed the hem of his shirt off his lip, “Honest mistake. I did not see you coming.”

“You did fucking see me! You always do! You have always since we were kids, knocking into me!” Yuri was about to launch himself at Otabek again when Victor caught him around his waist holding him back.

The guards yelled out for everyone to be quiet. They were all sent to their rooms and not allowed to leave. The entire walk back to his room had his coach yelling at him. Telling him how he did not need this for his reputation and now he had a shit storm to clean up. Otabek did not care. He got some good punches in on that little asshole and went in his room, shutting the door in his coach's face.

Stripping down he went to the bathroom. Otabek could see the mess his face was, the blood running down his chin, the red marks on his sides, back and chest. Looking down at his hand, he could see the knuckles split on one hand. Stepping in the shower, turning it as hot as he could, he tried to wash the day away.

Towel around his waist and towel drying his hair, he hears someone knocking hard on his door. Looking through the peephole, he sees JJ standing outside. Opening the door he went to go put his joggers on.

“Dude! What the fuck happen down there?” JJ called out and flopped on his bed.

“That little shit attacked me…. Wait… how did you…”

“Know? Yeah it is all over social media!”

“What?”

“Get your laptop and bring it here.”

It had barely been an hour, how was anything already out there? Otabek got his laptop and they laid on the bed on their stomachs as JJ was bringing it all up. There is was, pictures of Yuri lunging at Otabek, pictures of Victor and Yuuri holding them as Yuri is kicking out, pictures of Otabek holding Yuri to the wall… it was all there. Almost all of it, there was nothing about the shoulder knock.

The buzz was going back and forth as well. To Otabek’s surprise it was going in his favor. Saying that Yuri was lashing out and went to far this time. Saying that Otabek was only trying to defend himself as the pictures did not really show any of the punches he landed on Yuri.

“So…. how did it feel man?” JJ ask him.

“How did what feel?”

“Hitting that little bastard! I see your knuckles split there.” JJ is smiling and laughing.

Otabek laughs as well, “Fucking fantastic! Though he is quite the hell cat. Moves stupid fast. He got a few good hits in.”

“Yeah man, I can see by your face. That lip looks like it hurts.”

“Hurts like a bitch. Let me get some ice on it, maybe it won’t look so bad tomorrow.”

“Ha ha! No! Make it look bad! Let the press eat that up!” JJ laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Alright, I’m headed back to my room. No more kicking that little shit’s ass unless I am around ok?” Otabek laughs lightly as JJ leaves out the room. Going back to the social media site, he sees more comments coming through.

Hopping off the bed, Otabek gets his phone, doing something he never did before, snapped a selfie. Seeing the split fat lip, he was holding a thumbs up, trying to smirk as much as his lip would allow. He posted it with #iamok #seeyoutomorrow

He was immediately getting hits on it and comments. Even other skaters were reaching out on social media wishing him luck. Tomorrow should be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Back in his room, Yuri was fuming and pacing. Yakov had all but dragged him up there. He was hungry as he had not had dinner yet. Victor promised they would bring him back food. “Stupid fucking Altin!” He yelled and kicked at the chair. Pulling out his phone he was flipping through social media. This only lit the fire more to his rage. Someone in the lobby had gotten pictures and they were already circulating. The pictures did not go in Yuri’s favor. It looked like he had started it. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

His eye was starting to swell shut, it was pissing him off. Yuri kept holding an ice pack to his eye, but it was not helping. He continued to read comments, where everyone was sympathizing with Otabek, he threw his phone, then threw himself on his bed. Screaming into the pillows and punching the mattress till he heard a knock at the door.

Victor was good on his promise bringing him food but said he couldn’t stay as they wanted to get some sleep before the big day and Yuuri was waiting for him. With a wink Victor left. Groaning Yuri took his food, eating it without tasting it and going to bed.

Waking the next morning, his body protesting all his movement. That damn Altin landed some really good hits and he was feeling it. He ran a warm bath and soaked down into it. Grabbing for his phone, he started flipping through social media again. Yuri felt his anger boil again. That damnable face, Otabek holding a thumbs up with a busted lip. Yuri felt like throwing his phone, but being in the tub, he has learned a few times that never ends well. If it wasn’t bad enough, there were hundreds of comments on it feeling sorry for Otabek. Groaning he let the water out of the bath, climbing out, he could still feel the stiffness in his body. Drying off and slipping his briefs on, Yuri looked in the mirror. What a mess he was. The eye was blackened and still swollen. He had purple marks down his sides and a decent one on his lower part of his back and one on his chest. Going into the room, Yuri tries to stretch the soreness out. These were not muscles that were over worked, these were muscles that got abused.

Knowing warm up would start in an hour and half, he needed to dress to go get food then meet up with everyone to head to the rink.

 

* * *

 

Warm up was a disaster for them both. Their bodies ached, making jumps a challenge. Neither had ever been in a fight, so this was all new feelings for them. Their backs and sides hurt with every rotation, every landing. Yuri with a blackened swollen eye and Otabek with a bust fat lip. The other skaters kept looking between the two as they did morning practice, trying to keep them apart so not to start another fight.

Chris skated up to Otabek and patted his shoulder lightly as Otabek was leaning against the wall chugging his water the best he could without it all falling out his mouth due to his lip. Chris looked him over, clicking his tongue, “Oh no no, Otabek, be careful, don’t go splitting that beautiful mouth even more.” Chris rubbed his lower lip with his thumb. Otabek was taken back by that and jerked his head away from the touch. Chris laughed and put his arm around Otabek’s shoulder patting it. “How are you feeling today, Otabek?”

“Like a truck ran me over.” Otabek grumbled back.

Chris tilted his head back laughing, “Well a truck did you hit! Quite a few times I heard!”

Otabek had to chuckle back at that. It was true, a truck did hit him, over and over. Otabek slowly drinking his water now, “Is Yuri ok?” he asked quietly.

“He is as good as you are. You boys really need to work on this hatred you have towards one another, yes? It is not good. Something always seems to happen before competition with you two.”

Otabek nodded, “Yeah, not a ritual I plan to keep doing.” It really was tiresome and wearing on him. Harboring hatred towards someone took a lot of energy.

“You two are more alike than you think Otabek. Careful on those jumps, yes? And of course that lip.” Chris reached out lighting running his thumb over his lip again, then skated off. Otabek shook his head and went back to trying to get his body to work for him.

 

* * *

 

Why did Otabek have to punch all down his sides? Twisting into jumps was brutal. Yuri even fell a few times on triples he never had issues with. After falling a third time, he went to the edges to grab water. He could see on the other end of the rink, Chris talking with Otabek about something. Watching Chris rub his thumb across Otabek’s busted lip made Yuri raise an eyebrow. Did he miss something? Before he could think much more on it Victor came over to him.

“Your rotations are off.” He said.

“I fucking know this. My body hurts.”

“Well it should. You both took quite a beating last night. Are you going to be able to compete?” Victor was truly concerned. Yuri had pushed hard and had a solid program to work with, but with that it took a lot out of him. Not being at full potential could easily ruin this.

“I’ll be fine Victor. Go worry about your pork cutlet bowl. He looks nervous.” Yuri wasn’t really sure how Yuuri was doing, but it was common knowledge Yuuri would be a nervous wreck right now. He kept watching Otabek and Chris laugh on the other side of the rink. Yuri was only wishing Otabek was as sore as he was.

 

* * *

 

Yuri changed all his quads to triples and even doubled some jumps. His body was not allowing him to do what he wanted it to do. Finishing his Short Program he was frustrated and mad. He hurt all over, he was panting hard breathing. He wanted to drop to the ice and crawl out of the rink. Yuri went to the kiss and cry, and truly felt like crying. He didn’t even look when his score went up. He knew it would not be good enough. Standing up he went to leave. He watched the end of Yuuri’s routine as Yuuri just landed a beautiful quad and he got angry all over again.

Why did shit always happen right before competition? He was getting really tired of fighting, but he still hated Otabek with every fiber in his body. He saw Otabek coming his way, getting ready to skate, not knowing the cameras were on them, Yuri stuck his foot out, Otabek not noticing fell right down. The cameras caught it all. As Yuuri was in the kiss and cry with Victor, the cameras were playing it on the screens. Yuri was not aware of this until he heard booing erupting in the arena and looked up. Sure enough, there he was, tripping Otabek like they were still kids in that ballet class. Feeling ashamed he raced out of the arena as he heard them explode with applause as Otabek took to the ice.

Running into the bathroom he locked himself in a stall. Doing exactly what he teased Yuuri for, crying his eyes out. His body hurt, he head hurt hurt and he was ashamed. Not so much over his program, but the way he was acting and behaving.

 

* * *

 

Hitting the ground hard, Otabek cried out. He had hit his knee. Looking up he saw Yuri glaring down at him. Picking himself up, he heard the arena bursting out in angry boos. He saw Yuri looking up and he did too. There is was on the big screen. Yuri sticking his foot out, Otabek tumbling down. It was like they were kids again. Picking himself up, he watched Yuri with a red face race out of there. Otabek took his skate guards off and pushed off onto the ice, he was greeting with an explosion of cheers. Otabek held his arms out and welcomed it.

Due to the pain in his body, he had also changed over to triples and only was able to do three, touching down on one, and his footwork was sloppy. He still was met with applause and flowers thrown down.

 

* * *

 

Neither placed. Both falling last, though Yuri was a few points ahead of Otabek, but Otabek blamed the hit to his knee before he had to skate. Their Free Skate was no better. Their bodies were healing, but not fast enough. Neither knew, their hatred was no longer feeding them, but destroying them. Their skating showed it, the other skaters could see it, even the commentators had mentioned it after their skates.

Back at the damn banquet, Otabek really hated these things. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and rest his tired body. He would do his obligated pictures, handshakes and pointless conversations, then sneak outside.

Chris approached him, seeing as Yuri step out as well, slipping something inside Otabek’s jacket as he leaned in, brushing his lips along Otabek’s ear whispering, “Take this with you. You will need it.” Otabek felt a bottle placed against his body, under his jacket and held it in place so it would not go crashing to the ground. Nodding he held onto it and stepped outside behind the hotel.

Sure enough, sitting in the shadows, Yuri was lighting a cigarette. Yuri didn’t even look up, “Did my banquet stalker find me again?” Otabek walked over, taking out the bottle in his jacket and held it up.

“I’ll share if you will?”

“Why would you share your liquor with me?”

“For the same reason you’ll share that pack of smokes you swiped off your coach. We each have something the other wants.” With that he sat next to Yuri in the shadows as Yuri held the pack out.

“We did shit. Like fucking bad. I’ve never skated so bad.”

Taking a cigarette out and lighting it, Otabek nodded his head, “Yeah we sure did.”

Yuri taking the bottle looked at it, “What the fuck is this? Cupcake Vodka? Really Otabek?”

Otabek laughed, of course Chris would give him that shit. “Chris slipped it to me.”

“Well that just makes a lot of fucking sense now.” Laughing he opened it, taking a big swig. Coughing he pulled the bottle away. “Fuck, that is sweet.”

Otabek took the bottle, chugging a big gulp, started coughing as well. “Yeah, about as shit as these cigarettes.”

Both sat there in the shadows in silence, passing the bottle between them. Finally feeling that fuzzy feeling Otabek looked over to Yuri, “Why do we fight, Yura?”

“Did you call me Yura?”

“I slurred. Damn cupcakes.”

Yuri got to laughing and grabbed another cigarette. “That was one hell of a slur. You lightweight.” He lit the cigarette, passing it Otabek and lighting another one. Sighing heavily he took another swig.

“So, you never answered me.” Otabek was slurring by now.

“Cause you’re an asshole.”

“I’m the asshole? What about you?”

“Expected from me.”

“No seriously Yura, why are we still fighting?”

Yuri tucked his knees under his chin. “I don’t know anymore. I use to think it was from being kids. Plus you made me rip the head off of Mr. Pop Pop.”

“Mr What What?” Otabek started laughing. Yuri hit him playfully in his shoulder.

“Shut up Altin! Seriously! You made me so mad I ripped the head off Mr Pop Pop. Was really torn up over that shit too.”

“So, you hate me because of Mr. Pop Pop? Shit, how much have I drank?”

“Fucking lightweight.”

“Hey! Contrary to popular belief, I rarely drink!”

“Well Beka, I never drink, now what is your excuse?”

“Did you just call me Beka?”

“I… I slurred….”

Even in the shadows, he could see the blush on Yuri’s cheeks. He didn’t know if it is was from the alcohol or the name slip up.

They smoked their cigarettes and continued to work on the bottle Chris had given him.

“You called me a lady…” Yuri said quietly.

Otabek took in a deep breath. He knew he was in the wrong on this one, “Yeah, I did. I am sorry. I will even talk to JJ about it ok?”

Yuri shrugged, “People mistake me for one all the time. No big deal.” Otabek knew otherwise.

“So how old are you now?”

“Why are you obsessed over my age?”

“Just curious. I mean, neither of us should be drinking this.” Waving the bottle between them. Yuri grabbed it and took another swig. “Plus Yura, maybe you will hit puberty and can grow some facial hair!”

Yuri groaned and took another swig. “You’d think something would have happened by now. I am almost 17 for crying out loud!” Another awkward silence filled the air.

“Can we stop fighting?” Otabek all but whispered.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cause I fucking don’t like you Beka!” There it was again.

Groaning Otabek took another swig. “We don’t have to like each other. Look, I won’t bash my shoulder into you, and you won’t trip me.”

“You’ll probably still pull my hair.”

Otabek leans over, pulling a strand. Yuri yelps and smacks his hand away.

“Yeah, I won’t stop doing that.”

“Alright Beka, let’s make a deal, no more punching, pushing, kicking or tripping.” Otabek pulls his hair again. “Fuck! And no more hair pulling.”

“I agree to all terms, except the hair pulling.” Leaning over to pull Yuri’s hair, Yuri pulled back causing Otabek to about land face first into the pavement. They both got to laughing.

This is how Chris had found them. Otabek laid out on his side laughing and Yuri had fallen backwards laughing as well. Thinking to himself, “The cupcake always works.” Chris went to go get Victor so they could quietly get each one back to their rooms without their coaches finding out.

The elevator ride up, Yuri and Otabek kept talking how much they hated the other one while laughing. Victor and Chris were shaking their heads as they disposed each one back to their rooms and heading back down to the banquet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another look into our boys going through their year... Otabek has a set back, but they meet up again... finally! (Yuri is FINALLY OF AGE!)

The next year went differently for Otabek.  He went back to his flat in Canada, still hung out with JJ and JJ fiance, but he was getting invites from other skaters to come train with them as well.  Chris being the most persistent one of all.  Being back in Canada, he decided a trip to Switzerland would be something different.  Chris had even offered for JJ and his fiance to come out, but they stayed behind saying they had way too much planning of the wedding to do.  Actually Otabek was welcoming the trip, even if it was more practicing, but getting away from all the wedding talk would be nice as well. 

He was headed to Switzerland for two weeks.  In that time Chris said they could practice at his home rink and visit around the area.  Every time Otabek had been out that way, it was always a competition and no real time to see the area.  He was looking forward to it.  Also having someone different to talk to.  Not that he did not enjoy the rambling from JJ, but everything lately had been so revolved around the wedding, he needed something different.  Even if for two weeks. 

Once landed, he grabbed his carry on bag and walked out into the terminal.  He was looking for a mop of blonde hair as his eyes searched the crowds.  He hears a familiar voice calling out, “Otabek!”  sure enough there is Chris waving at him.  Chris was in his last year, he had told him, of being in the senior division before retiring, and he thought having Otabek out for a couple weeks would be a good push to get him on the right track. 

“Ah, someone is growing his hair out I see.”  Chris wraps his arms around Otabek, a bit longer for his comfort and hugs him tightly.  Otabek had grown his hair a bit out of laziness and JJ’s fiance would keep the undercut trimmed for him.  Once it kept going in his eyes he just tied it back, and never bothered cutting it anymore. 

“Yeah, I got lazy and this is easier to deal with.” Otabek shrugs back as they go to get his bag from baggage claim.

“Ah, but it suits you well.  Gives you a hard masculine look, not that you ever needed that.”  Chris winks at him and Otabek shakes his head.  Anyone who didn’t know, Chris would flirt with anybody.  Young or Old, Man or Woman.  It was just who Chris was.  Otabek had gotten use to it.

Chris pulled out his phone, Otabek did his obligated picture with Chris.  Doing his signature thumbs up and smirk as Chris laid a kiss on his cheek.  “Perfect!  I am posting this!”  Chris exclaimed.  Otabek blushing hard, couldn't help chuckling as he spotted his bag on it’s way down the belt.  He was starting to wonder if Chris just did this to him to see what reaction he would get from him. 

Making their way back to Chris’s flat, he shows him the guest bedroom and Otabek places his bags on the bed.  “Now you know Otabek, if you get cold, I have a nice warm bed right across the hall.”  Chris winks again.  Otabek laughs and shakes his head.

“Thanks man, but I think I’m good.”  Looking around the room, it was very small, double bed, dresser and a desk.  Nothing too extravagant, though out in Chris’ flat definitely was.  Chris’ living room had a huge painting of him in what looked like to be a neon pink thong and him sprawled out on a fur rug with flower petals everywhere.  The furniture was extra large and plush, lamps had crystals hanging off of them, even his room was a huge canopy bed.  Otabek did not want to know what he kept in the trunk at the foot of his bed. 

Chuckling to himself he unpacked his stuff in the dresser and setting up his laptop.  He plugged his phone in and laid down for a bit.  Chris said he was taking him out on the town tonight to see the nightlife. Otabek was hoping he was ready for this.

 

* * *

 

Yuri, skating hard, pushed over to the edge to grab his water bottle and guzzled.  Yakov was punishing him and pushing him extra hard.  He did not show up to the studio for morning ballet and when Yakov came to find him, he was sprawled out hungover in his bed, beer bottles all over his room.  Yakov drug hum all the way to rink, yelling.  Yuri’s head was exploding and he just knew he would throw up all over the ice if it wasn’t for Yakov telling him he would be cleaning it all up. 

Mila had brought him over some aspirin and water, patting his shoulder, laughing.  When Victor and Yuuri finally showed up, they heard Yakov yelling how he didn’t care how hungover Yuri was, he was doing his jumps.  Victor and Yuuri were shaking their heads laughing.  Victor would have felt sorry for Yuri if the same thing had not happen to him as well. 

Yakov finally told him to pack his shit and get out of his sight after hours of trying not to throw up.  Yuri had fallen on almost all of his jumps, plus he really needed a shower.  The hot water felt so good over his body.  He stayed in there long enough to steam up the shower area.  Yuri could have sworn the hot water was making his hangover go away. 

Drying off, he slipped his joggers on and was towel drying his hair.  He saw Yuuri out in the locker room touching up Georgi’s undercut with the clippers.  Yuri got a wild idea when Yuuri was done.

“Hey piggy. Can you do the left side of my head?”

“What?”  Yuuri answered as Georgi was sweeping up the floor. 

“Yeah, hang on, I’ll show you.”  Yuri grabbed his phone pulling up a picture.  Yuri’s hair was a couple inches now below his shoulders, he did not want to cut his hair all off, but he thought this would give him a little more edge.  Showing the picture to Yuuri, Yuuri nodded. 

“You sure?” 

“Da!  Just do it.”  Yuri wrapped the towel around his shoulders, Yuuri parted and pinned back the hair he was not going to cut. 

“Ok, I’m going to cut it then I’ll shave it down.  How short do you want it?”

“Um…  do about the length you did for Georgi, make it close, but not bald… yanno...”

Yuuri ties off the side of the hair and braided it.  Bring up the scissors he asked him again and Yuri just nodded.  Yuri could hear the scissors cutting the long hair on the sides there.  He closed his eyes, he could not watch.  His hair had become something he really treasured, but he knew if he wanted more edge, braids and long flowing golden hair were not going to do it.  This seems to be the best compromise to looking edgier, but still keeping his hair, well most of it.

He felt something placed in his hands, looking down it was a thin single long braid.  Yuri heard the clippers starting up and he held his breath, closing his eyes again.  The clippers tickled a little bit, and he tried holding still as he heard them buzzing at this ear.  Feeling those little hairs fall on his ears, he felt himself clutching that little braid harder. 

Yuuri finished and tapped his shoulder as he turned off the clippers.  Yuri just sat there as Yuuri walked in front of him.  Georgi came over, “Ah Yurio!  It really does suit you.”  Georgi said.  Yuuri smiled and nodded.  Yuri slipped the braid in his pocket as not to lose it.

Getting up and removing the towel, brushing hair off his ear, his left side felt weird, no hair covering his ear.  Walking to the mirror, he could see it.  The long hair covering his right eye, and then the left side, from his temple down, shaved.  Yuri smiled in the mirror.  He looked bad ass.  “Thanks piggy.”  Yuuri chuckled as they swept up the floor. 

On Yuri’s walk back home, he opened his phone, snapping a selfie, highlighting the side of his head as he held up two finger, sticking out his tongue, he posted it up.  Let his Angels eat their hearts out now.  Scrolling through other postings, he saw one of Chris kissing Otabek’s cheek, and Otabek doing his classic smirk.  The last few months had done really good for Otabek.  He had grown his hair out a little bit.  Yuri could tell they were in an airport, and some of Otabek’s hair had escaped its band, a few strands falling down on the sides.  The way the picture was taken, you could see the hard lines of his jaw, a shadow kissing along the jawline.  Those dark piercing eyes seem to stare through his phone into him.  Shaking his head, he gave the picture a like, seeing comments he went looking at them.  A few of Chris’ friend were asking who the hottie was, and many others were saying hello to Otabek.  Groaning, Yuri closes the app and puts his phone away.

Back at his flat he was trying to figure out what to make for dinner.  Taking a frozen dinner out and throwing it in the oven, went and flopped down on his couch.  Bored, he was flipping through the TV stations, but nothing was on.  Yuri could hear his stomach growling as all day he was too hungover to eat, and now his stomach was demanding food.  He checked the timer, still had another ten minutes before it was ready.  It was times like this, Yuri wish he had a real friend to reach out to and talk with.  He was beyond bored, and drinking alone was no fun.

 

* * *

 

Otabek had a great stay with Chris.  They got in a lot of practicing, and Chris took him running every morning.  Otabek was never really a runner, but he could do it.  They would wake early, do a couple miles, come back and make breakfast. Chris took them different routes every morning, allowing Otabek to see different things around the area.  Chris was an amazing host.  They would go out in the evenings, Chris would show him around, take him to the touristy areas, making sure they got plenty of selfies that Chris would post all over social media. 

Chris was even to get a few pictures where Otabek was smiling and not smirking or having the hard emotionless face.  They may have had a few drinks when it all happen, being as Chris could drink most under the table, enjoyed watching Otabek stumble around after a couple drinks. 

Otabek even got use to the harmless flirting.  Knowing it was not anything serious, he had seen Chris actually flirt and pick up someone at the bar one night.  Otabek was amused at how smooth and easy Chris made it look.  Chris had found a cute, sweet girl for Otabek and when Otabek protested, Chris leaned in his ear, “You need something other than the ice, the ice will satisfy you, but she will always leave you cold.” 

Her name was Ellie and he took her back with him.  Otabek really had way too much drink, his hands were sloppy, his dick wouldn’t work right, and she was all too eager.  Otabek ended up passing out on his bed with his shirt half off, his pants around his ankles and his boxer briefs still in place.  Waking up with his head pounding, his bed was empty and Chris had told him Ellie had left shortly after him passing out.  Chris didn’t speak on that ever again, for that, Otabek was thankful.

His two weeks were up way before he knew it.  He thanked Chris and invited him out to his flat in Canada when ever he wanted.  Chris told him once the Grand Prix was over, consider it a deal. 

Otabek would never admit it, but seeing JJ and his fiance at the airport, he was happy.  He was starting to feel as if he was fitting into life, not just walking through the motions.  Even on the car ride home, JJ’s fiance sat in the back seat with him, showing him different pictures of bridesmaid dresses, he smiled and pointed out the ones he liked best.  JJ had asked him to be one of his groomsmen as well, normally Otabek was against being in weddings, but he wouldn’t have missed this for the world.  Maybe him and JJ needed to both be kicked down to appreciate everything all over again. 

 

* * *

 

A week before the Grand Prix, Otabek and JJ were doing their routines one last time before calling it a night.  Otabek reached back, about to launch into his jump, something in the reach was off, but he continued into it.  Hitting the ice at a wrong angle, his knee did the same, twisting and a painful ‘pop’.  Otabek hit the ice, sliding into the wall, his head slamming into it.  JJ races across the rink, yelling to his fiance to get the medic.  JJ had never seen a leg twist like that before or the sound of someone’s head slamming into the wall that hard.

Otabek woke up on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance.  JJ was back there with two medics, and he felt someone holding his hand and realized it was JJ.  Otabek’s vision was blurry and he felt like he was going to be sick. The medics noticed he had woken up and started shining lights in his eyes, Otabek started to panic, trying to sit up and pull on the tubes and wires on him. 

“Hey Hey!  No no, back off him a minute!  Let me try this!”  He heard JJ saying.  The medics backed off and JJ took both his hands, “Otabek!  Listen!  It is me!  JJ!”  Otabek stopped thrashing about and tried to look at JJ. “There we go.  Otabek, you fell in the rink, bad. Do you understand?”  Otabek nodded.  “Ok good, look, we are going to get you checked.  You hit your head hard and your leg twisted badly.”

That was what he was feeling.  The pain in his knee.  “My… my knee…”  Otabek managed to say,his voice cracking and barely heard. 

“You heard the man!”  JJ was talking to the medics now.  “He said his knee!”

The ride was short for what Otabek was awake for, they were taken in and JJ was made to wait outside.  His fiance had followed them there and sat out with JJ in the waiting room.  The doctors did MRIs on his head and knee.  Deciding to keep him overnight as he had a concussion and with nausea and dizziness, they didn’t want to chance anything  The verdict on the knee, it was a bad sprain and he couldn’t skate for a month. 

JJ and his fiance had come in, talking quietly to him.  Otabek asked JJ to cancel his reservations and flights, he wouldn’t be able to do the Grand Prix.  Sitting back on the bed, closing his eyes, all he wanted to do was cry.  Once the doctors sent JJ and his fiance home, Otabek broke down crying.  For once he was feeling great about everything, and in one simple jump, he felt everything tumble down on him.  His body shook, he head was throbbing, tears were running down his cheeks and he just sobbed loudly. 

JJ and his fiance came to take him home the next day.  Otabek had his legs braced, a bottle of pain pills and sat in the back of their car looking out the window not talking.  JJ and JJ’s fiance not talking either.  They helped him get settled in his flat and offered to stay.  Otabek waved them off, telling them to go.  He was going to read and catch up on Netflix anyway.  Not that he had much to do for the next month as it was.  They promised to stop back by that evening with dinner and to call or text any time.

Otabek was glad for the silence.  Resting on his couch, his leg propped up, not that it was hurting, those pills made him sleepy and feel no pain.  Closing his eyes, the silence in the room was almost too much for him, he was use to being alone, but lately not so much.  Turning on the TV just for noise, he fell asleep easily. 

 

* * *

 

Scrolling through social media before boarding the plane for the Grand Prix, Yuri comes across a picture Otabek posted.  Otabek had his leg propped and braced with a hashtag _#nogpfthistime #seeyouallatworlds #twistedknee_

Well isn’t that just some shit!  As much as Yuri still did not like that bastard, he wanted to win Gold just to rub it in his smug ass face.  To Yuri, it was almost not worth even competing now.  His only reason was to make sure Otabek did not get gold.  Now Otabek wasn’t even coming.  Frustrated and pissed off, Yuri pocketed his phone and stomped onto the plane.  He didn’t even listen to his music, or watch the movie he downloaded for the trip, he took the window seat and just stared out, pissed off.  All he wanted to do was be good on his promise, keep that bastard from Gold.

Yuri was grumpy the entire time at the Grand Prix.  Barely talking to anyone, and just doing his routine.  He did it flawless, but his heart was no in it.  He took bronze.  Yuri did not even care.  Yuuri and Victor drug him to the damn banquet as well.  They noticed his quiet sour mood and it confused them.  When Yuuri asked, Yuri cursed him, calling him names, kicking him and stormed out the banquet since he already swiped the smokes off Yakov again. 

Outside in the cold air, it was not the same.  Yuri lit his cigarette and took a long drag.  It did nothing for him at all.  Sitting to the ground, he was angry.  Again, Yuri let his emotions rule over him, it pissed him off.  Taking a selfie of himself outside the hotel, without thinking he sent it to Otabek through snapchat, captioned “ _No banquet stalker?_ ”  Leaning back against the wall, he started second guessing sending it when he heard his phone chime back at him.

It was a picture of Otabek’s leg in the brace captioned, “ _Even in this brace I could have taken gold!_ ”

“What a cocky asshole!”  Yuri said out loud.  He snapped another selfie with the cigarette in his mouth, holding up his middle finger.  The shadows were doing good on his face as well, he liked these kind of pictures anyway. 

His phone chimed again.  It was Otabek, returning the finger gesture. Yuri could count on one hand how many actual selfies Otabek posted that he was not tagged in from other people.  This was rare.  Looking at the picture, Otabek had his hair down, it reached below his ears, he had what looked like a really short beard growing as well.  “Guess he forgot his razor as well.”  Yuri was still pissed as he was not able to get any facial hair, and this asshole was being lazy and it was coming in perfectly.  He sent him back just a text reply.

(yuri) _Lose your razor?_  

(otabek) _Jealous?  
_

(yuri) _Little bit_

(otabek) _So where is that gold at?_

(yuri) _Fuck you_

(otabek) _You need better insults_

(yuri) _You would just pull my hair anyway_

(otabek) _guilty_

Yuri felt his anger going away, and was actually smiling to himself and laughing.  Wait… what?  What the hell was with these banquets and Otabek?  He hated that asshole and here he was wishing that asshole was outside with him smoking and pulling his hair.  Closing his eyes, he took another drag and flicked it down the alleyway. Going back in, he went back to his room, none if this was the same.

 

* * *

 

Otabek was headed out to World Championship.  Gave his knee the time it took to heal, slowly got back on the ice, slowly got his body back moving properly.  After a month of babying his leg and body, he was back out with a vengeance.  He trained hard, he jumped hard, everything he was doing was hard.  Yuri and him had been exchanging videos now and then back and forth with clips of their routines, he saw how complicated and complex Yuri’s was.  He had to do better.  He wouldn’t get far not pushing. 

JJ was taking off sometime, getting ready for the wedding coming up, they were going to do it after the World Competition, but in the end, he did as his fiance wanted, taking off some time and relaxing with her, and planning.  Otabek found it sweet, though he was stunned. 

JJ still skated, even helped him get the routine together, he was thankful.  With JJ putting his energy into his, he put together a powerful piece for him.  One JJ said would make him win.  Otabek was nervous again. He had a long flight, he downloaded a book to read, but found himself rereading the same paragraph over and over.  Giving up he rested his head on the headrest, closing his eyes, going over his routine in his head.  He could not mess this up.  He had to do this, finally.

Waking up they were getting ready to land.  He could not believe he slept the entire flight, almost upset with himself, but he probably needed the rest, so he gathered his stuff and got ready to depart.

Another fancy hotel they were all kept up in.  He got his bag from baggage claim and caught the shuttle to the hotel.  His coach would meet him the next day.  It was weird not having JJ with him and sent him a message letting him know he made it.  JJ replied back tell him to kick ass.

As he was settling in, his phone chimed again, it was Chris.  Wondering which room he was in.  Sending him his room number he went to settle in, but within a few minutes had a knock at the door.

“Otabek!  Hello!”  He was engulfed in a bear hug and returned it.  He had not seen Chris in sometime and it was good seeing his friend. 

“So Otabek, we are all going out tonight!  It is young Yuri’s birthday and we are getting him hammered as we still have a few days before the competition.  You are coming, yes?”  Chris had that genuine look to him.

“I don’t know if it is the best idea.”

“Otabek!  No it is!  You must!  We are all going!  Let’s go grab some lunch first and catch up. I have not seen you in what feels like forever.”   Chris wrapped his arm around Otabek’s shoulder and they headed out to find somewhere to eat.  Chris talked a mile a minute all the way to a small cafe.  Otabek missed the talking, not that he talked much, but hearing others talked.  JJ and his fiance would do that.  He would nod or give a reply, but mainly they were one sided conversations.

Finally Chris asked him about his knee and program. “I hear JJ helped a lot with your routine.  You know that has all of on our toes?”

Looking up from his soup, “Oh?  Why is that?”

“Otabek!  Really?  JJ is amazing!  No matter how arrogant he is, he truly is amazing on the ice.  He gave Victor a run for his money as well.  His jumps are effortless and he makes it all looks easy, his routine it looks as if he just warming up.  If he passed that onto you, well… let’s say… we are all going to try hard.”

Otabek felt his nerves hit and he stopped eating his soup.

“Otabek, what is wrong?”  Chris notice he had set down his spoon and wasn’t eating anymore.

Frowning, Otabek replied, “I’m… I’m nervous.”

“Why?!  The bits you have sent me in video clips are amazing!  You had JJ helping you for crying out loud!  We are working harder to keep up with you!  Now eat, you are going to need it.  We are having fun tonight!”

Otabek went back to his room, laid around resting up a bit, watching a movie on his laptop, debating on going or not that evening.

Few hours later knocking awoke him.  Sure enough Chris was outside his door, beer in hand already.  “Otabek!  You aren’t even dressed!  Just as I thought!  I came prepared!”  Chris handed him a shirt.  Otabek still waking up took it walking into the room. 

The shirt felt silky and slippery to the touch.  Lifting it up, it was a gunmetal color, and practically see through, button down with stark white pearl like buttons.  The collar was a deeper gunmetal color and the sleeve were short.  “Otabek, that shirt will look great on you!  Now tie back that hair and put on some pants.  Let’s go!”  Chris was sitting on the bed drinking his beer looking him up and down. 

Otabek went into the bathroom to change and comb his hair back.  He tied it up, thankful he had JJ’s fiance touch up the undercut before leaving.  Brushing his teeth and touching his neck with cologne, he stepped out.  As he went to grab his leather jacket, Chris grabbed his hand. “Nah, it is warm tonight!  You won’t need it.  Plus it will cover your shirt!  I knew it would be a good fit on you!”  Otabek looked down as the shirt was very fitted.  It pulled a little in the chest, but not enough to pull the buttons apart, the arms were tight, but not enough to cut into him.  Otabek grunted and they headed out. 

Chris told him they had a back area of a club for the party.  Being as Yuri was 18, they could get him into those places and all the skaters were headed out.  The others had been there a good hour before him and Chris showed up.  The greetings were warm, and the drinks came their way.  He saw Yuuri already in Victor’s lap,--Victor was talking with Celestino about the programs, their fingers intertwined and Yuuri was casually talking to Phichit.  Phichit of course was taking pictures with everyone, and got some with Yuuri and Victor.  It was a large group of people, people he has skated against for years, but barely spoken more than a sentence too.  He felt uneasy.  He felt Chris’ hand on his shoulder and they worked their way to the bar.  “Let’s get drinks, yes?  Then I’m finding the birthday boy!” 

Chris and him took shots and Chris went off into the crowd.  Next thing he knows someone has bumped into him, it seemed to be purposely.  “Hey asshole….”  He stopped as he turned and saw Yuri standing there.  Beer in hand, face flushed as it seemed he had probably been drinking before getting here.

“Altin!  No shit!  How did you get dragged out here?”  Otabek signaled for two shots and Yuri sat next to him at the bar.

“Chris dragged me out.”

“Looks like he dressed you too?  What the hell is this Altin?”  Yuri was rubbing his shoulder as the shirt was so sheer, he felt warm fingers.  Otabek shrugged. 

The shots appeared before Otabek and he slid one over to Yuri.  Lifting his glass Yuri raised his well.  They clinked and drank.  Yuri leaned over, “I’m only supposed to have beer dumbass.”  he about whispered in his ear.  Otabek shrugged again.

“Act like you fucking own it Plisetsky, no one will question.”  Otabek signals for two more.  Then looks over at Yuri.  He had gotten taller, they were almost the same height now.  His face had lost any resemblance of his childhood, the features were sharp, it was almost as if his eyes had gotten bigger.  His shoulder got a little broader as did his chest, though still lean, you wouldn’t call him skinny, but he was thin.  He was wearing what looked to be cheetah printed pants, and a black oversized shirt that hung off his shoulder.  His muscles clearly marked and his collarbone jutting out.  He saw the side of his head shaved, and he had his hair braided and pulled over his other shoulder.  A few strands had gotten loose, Otabek leaned over and pulled on.

“Fucking shit Altin!”  Yuri smacked at his hands.  “Are we fucking kids still?”

Otabek chuckled, the same expression every time he did it. 

“It is not funny Altin!  How would like it if I did it to you?”  He pulled a piece that had gotten loose from his band.

Otabek shrugged again, looking at him, fixing on those green eyes, “Maybe I like it pulled?”  He wasn’t sure where that came from, but they both stopped moving, neither breathing.  The shots appeared in front of them, Yuri clearing his throat and they knocked them back.  Setting his glass down, Yuri looked at him again, those eyes questioning him. 

“I’m headed back to the group, don’t… don’t stay here all night ok?”  he turned to walked off then turned back around, “Altin.”

“Hrm?”

“I still fucking hate you, but thanks for the drinks.”  He winked and walked back to the group of skaters.

Otabek ordered a drink and went back finding the group.  He sat down watching everyone mingle and chat.  Chris had dragged Yuri out to dance, it caused Yuuri and Phichit to join them as well.  With Yuuri busy, Victor came over his way, two shots in hand and sat down.  He offered one to him and they tapped glasses knocking them back.  “Yuri showed me some of your clips from your program.  I must say, you surprised me Otabek.”  he raised an eyebrow to him, Victor ordered them more drinks and they talked about the program and different elements. 

They didn’t stop talking and laughing, even when Yuuri came back over, breathing heavy, covered in sweat, flopping down on Victor’s lap.  Victor didn’t care and wrapped his arms around him, continuing their conversation.  As Otabek would talk, Victor would kiss down Yuuri’s neck, but still listening.  They did this naturally.  You didn’t feel like a third wheel sitting with them.  Yuuri would chime in, but mostly just lay back against Victor, head on his shoulder and listen.  Otabek found he was enjoying being around everyone, though he only really spoke to a few. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s head was spinning.  People kept dragging him out to the floor.  A fresh beer at each turn and few shots snuck to him.  Yuuri made sure to keep giving him water and something to eat.  Chris had drug him multiple times to the dance floor, they would jump around to songs and come back for more drinks. 

He flopped down next to Mila, out of breath and she passed him a beer.  Taking a few sips, he saw Otabek over talking with Victor and Yuuri.  When did they get so chummy?  Fucking traitors.  Though all the alcohol, he really wasn’t feeling the anger like he thought he would.  Instead he kept noticing how that shirt Otabek was wearing would pull at his chest, and it was almost as if he could see through the damn thing.  That was what was frustrating him.  Why did that asshole have to be so fucking casual, why did he have to grow his hair and fucking pull it back with that under cut, why did he leave that fucking 5 o’clock shadow on his cheeks.  Fucking Altin.  He drained his beer and Mila went to get him another. 

Before he could settle in, Yuuri had come grabbed him, pulling back to the dance floor.  He noticed Celestino and Seung-gil had joined over with Victor and Otabek.  They were laughing and ordering more rounds of drinks.  Phichit came to join him and Yuuri, excusing himself, he went back over to Mila, she had a shot sitting next to the beer.  Grabbing it, he saw Otabek looking at him, he nodded and knocked the drink back, then drank his beer.  The club was feeling stuffy and he needed to step outside.  Otabek was in conversation still. Pulling out his phone he sent him a message.

(yuri) _Step out back?_

He sees Otabek grab his phone, looking back over at Yuri he nods. Yuri gets up and drinks back his drink, stepping out a back door leading them to an alleyway.  Otabek was soon behind him.  It was warm outside, but it was quiet.  He didn’t feel like he was suffocating.  Pulling out a cigarette, about to light it, someone snatches it from his mouth.

“I see you didn’t kick the habit.”  He leans in as Yuri flicks his lighter.

“Only when I drink and at banquets.”  He pulls himself out one and lights it.  His vision is blurry and his head is spinning.  Closing his eyes lays his head back on the brick. 

“You ok Plisetsky?”

“Yeah, drank a bit.  Stuff spinning.” 

He heard a laugh, then felt his hair pulled.

“FUCK!  Dammit Altin!  If I wasn’t dizzy I’d kick your ass right now.”

“Ah, but you are dizzy. So…” he feels a pull again.  Opening his eyes, he sees Otabek in front of him, pulling his hand away.  Yuri takes his and pulls at Otabek’s again.  Otabek leans in, his mouth next to his ear, his breath tickling his neck, “Unlike you Yura, I like the hair pulling.”  Yuri is not breathing at this moment.  He can smell the cologne lightly on Otabek’s neck.  Reaching out, his hand goes around the back of the slinky silky shirt and he pulls Otabek’s body to him.  Caught off guard, Otabek stumbles a bit into him, his mouth pressing against his neck.

Neither move for a moment, then he feels the lips moving on his neck.  He tilts his head to the side and remembers to exhale, though it comes out in a moan.  He can feel Otabek’s tongue, lips and teeth across his necks.  “Beka…”  he trailed his hands up his shoulders pressing him tighter to his chest.  He can feel and hear Otabek moan into his neck.  Otabek pulls back all a sudden and stares at him.  His eyes are wide and his face in a surprise. Pulling back he runs those loose strands of his hair back, and straightens his shirt.

“Fuck… fuck fuck fuck.”  He is pacing back and forth as Yuri is pressed against the wall, his cigarette long forgotten, and panting.  Looking back at Yuri, “Fuck, Yura… Fuck, I’m sorry… shit!”  He kicks an empty can down the alleyway and keeps pacing.

“Sorry?”  he ask him. 

“Yeah, look, I’m drunk, I stumbled… fuck... “  Otabek is standing in front of him, his hands covering his face.  Yuri reaches out, taking his hands from his face.  Moving closer he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.  “Yura, I’m…”

“Beka, don’t.”  He places a finger to his lips.  “Don’t be sorry.”  He removes the finger and leans in, kissing him softly.  He pulls back and Otabek is just staring at him.  Those dark eyes looking through him again.  He takes his hand and starts leading them out the alleyway. 

“Where are we… Yura…?”

“We are getting out of here.  Plus if I drink anymore, I’ll be sick.” 

They stumble and find a cab to get them back to the hotel.  Yuri texted Victor saying he was back at the hotel and not to wake him in the morning.

Once in the elevator, Yuri looked at Otabek, “Which floor are you on?”   Otabek hits floor 6 and they ride up in silence.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out the elevator, Otabek fished through his pockets for his keys.  As he got to the door he dropped them on the floor.  “Smooth Altin.”  Yuri laughed.  He was leaning against the wall laughing.  Picking up his keys and standing back up, he cups Yuri’s chin, “Oh, so I am Altin again?  Well fuck you too.”  he knows he is smirking as he can feel his lip turned up.

They enter the room and he turns on a small lamp in the corner.  Yuri kicks off his shoes, flops on the bed grabbing the remote.  “Shit for TV around here.  Can’t understand what they are saying.” 

“I have my laptop, I usually watch movies on it.”

Yuri shrugging leaving the TV on. “I just like the noise.”  He sets the remote down and lifts to his knees. Holding his hand out, Otabek feels like his feet were nailed to the floor.  After a second he kicked off his shoes and walked over.  Yuri took him by the forearms, traveling his hands up his arms.  They were eye to eye, his hands reaches his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and the back of his head. He could feel his head being pulled down, and their lips met again. This time he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yuri.  their mouths were hot and wet, they tasted of beer and their hunger. 

Otaek pushed Yuri back and he climbed on top of him.  Yuri had wrapped his arms around him, undoing the tie in his hair.  His hair spilled down as it reached just below his chin now.  He could feel Yuri's hands running up the back of his head and a gentle pull as Yuri was fisting his hair.  He moaned into Yuri’s mouth, taking his tongue, twirling it around Yuri’s desperately.  Yuri pulled his hair, harder this time.  He let go of Yuri’s mouth, crying out in pleasure.  With his head tilted, he felt Yuri’s mouth on his neck, gently biting down.  Yuri pushed them to their sides so they were facing one another and continued to kiss and bite along his neck, all while keeping a hard pull on his hair.  “Touch me Beka.”  He heard it that voice vibrating through his body.

He took his hand and slipped it in the front of Yuri’s pants.  Yuri was half hard and the minute he grabbed him, he felt him growing rapidly harder instantly.  Yuri was breathing heavy into his neck.  “Beka… yes.”  Yuri let go of his hair and moved his hands to pull his pants down some.  Taking his hand he undid Otabek’s pants, tugging them down enough to free him. 

They were drunk, their hands were fast and desperate.  Otabek leaned into Yuri kissing him again.  He was pumping Yuri’s cock, feeling the precum leak onto his hand.  He could feel Yuri’s fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping in the same fast manner he was.

The kiss broke, they were breathing heavily and panting into the others mouth.  Yuri gripped him harder, pumping his fist faster, Otabek moaned out, mimicking the same on him.  Panting heavy Otabek called out, “The birthday boy comes first.” Giving him another squeeze as he feels Yuri’s cock pulse in his hand, he felt the warmth spill on his hand, then he felt the tightness in his balls.  Next thing he knew was moaning out, covering Yuri’s hand. 

They each laid there, eyes closed, panting heavy, holding onto the others cock that was rapidly deflating in their hands.  Not moving.  Moving his hand off Yuri’s cock, he opens his eyes slowly, feeling the hand being removed from him, the green eyes staring at his face.  He slowly gets up, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and wetting it down, cleaning himself and buttoning his pants, he grabs another taking into Yuri.

“Thanks.”  He hears him mumble.  Otabek climbs back on bed, Yuri cleans himself, pulling up his pants.  Otabek holds his hand out and Yuri goes over to him.  Otabek kisses the top of his head and pulls him down on his chest wrapping his arms around him.  “Beka, this shirt is really horrible, as much as it looks good on you… makes my cheek sweaty.”  he can feel Yuri unbuttoning the bottom buttons.  He laughs as Yuri raises off him, he undoes his shirt and slips it off.  Yuri curls back on him.  Wrapping his arms around him, they fall asleep in minutes.

 

* * *

 

Yuri wakes, seeing it is morning, wondering what time it was.  Wait… where the fuck was he?  Damn his head hurt.  Wait… there is an arm tightly around his waist… he can feel breathing on the back of his neck.  The arm around him is strong with dark hair.  Wait…  did last night really happen?  He knew he drank a lot.  He had started drinking at lunch and slowly drank all day.   He saw a night stand his phone on it. Grabbing for his phone, he had a lot of messages that had come in.  Groaning, he knew he had to get back to his room.  He carefully removed the arm off of him, slipping out of its grip, off the bed. 

Looking back, Otabek looked so peaceful.  He almost hated leaving, but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome.  So he slipped out the room, being as it was still early, he knew the other skaters would still be asleep.  What he wasn’t expecting, as he closed the door behind him, seeing Chris doing the same across the hall.  Chris gave him a knowing smirk and they silently walked to the elevator, heading back to their rooms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why, but I wanted to give JJ a little redemption in this. I would like to think he grew up a little but after NOT winning that time at the GPF... Why I put these two together as friends... hell if I know. I am going to blame alcohol and bad decision making process on this. 
> 
> One more Chapter to go to wrap this up!!! Our boys finally 'came' together! (pun intended) 
> 
> I really need to put the wine away... I know I know... 
> 
> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning has come... Yuri is not there... and Otabek is NOT happy about it... Let the hatred flow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking through this. This is complete now!

Otabek awoke to a cold bed and a throbbing head.  Groaning he rolled over to grab a water bottle and some pills.  His head hurt too bad at the moment to think of the empty bed and he rolled over going back to sleep.  A few hours later he heard banging on his door, groaning as he got out of bed, being as his head hurt, not nearly like it was, but it was bothersome.  He opened the door, half hoping it was Yuri, but no, it was Chris.  Chris came in, had some take out food with him.  Otabek realized he was starved and maybe that would help. 

Sitting at the small table in his room, they shared a bag of sandwiches.  Chris kept giving him looks the entire time.  “Out with it would ya?”  Otabek barks at him.

“So, I saw the birthday boy leaving your room early this morning…”  He trailed off with a smirk on his face.

Otabek groaned, setting his food down, “Yeah, he snuck the fuck out is what he did.”

Chris’ face dropped.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he skipped the fuck out while I was asleep.”  Shaking his head, he picked his food back up. “Didn’t even have the decency to text or leave a fucking note, nothing.  Fucking typical really.”

Chris realizing Otabek was upset over this, tried to sway the conversation back around, “I don’t think I would call it skipping out Otabek!”

“Well wasn’t that what you were fucking doing this morning?  You do it every damn year to the Chinese choreographer.  You give him some fun, then sneak off… I didn’t…  I didn’t want this to be a one night stand.”  He dropped his food again, placing his head in his hands this time.  He felt like an idiot.  He really did.  He felt even stupider for just spilling it all out to Chris as well. 

“Now you listen here Otabek, I understand you are upset, but don’t go making assumptions about what I do!”  Chris did not yell, but his voice was firm, “Myself and him have an arrangement, he knows I don’t stay and he doesn’t want me too.  Now you and Yuri?  Well I don’t know what to tell you.  But one thing I do know, take this energy and put it in you skating, yes?”  With that Chris was smiling again. 

“Sorry man, I just… I feel like a fucking ass ok?  We got drunk, then I kissed him… then it was his idea to come back here…”

“Ah, so that is why you two disappeared last night.”

“Yeah… not at all what I planned.  Was just gonna have a smoke with him outside…  then I stumbled… I think… I don’t know… Then we were kissing… I remember a cab ride… a lot more kissing there too… and came back here…”

“Oh yes Otabek, give me all the details!”

Otabek laughed, going back to his food.  He was not going to think about Yuri. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri woke up and his head was splitting wide open.  “Ugh!”  he called out. Grabbing his phone he called over to Yuuri and Victor.  Victor was way too happy answering the phone, sounded like Yuuri was moaning in the background (and not a happy sounding moan either).

“Ah Yurio!  Good morning!”

“Ugh, fuck, not so loud…”  Yuri moaned. “Victor… I’m dying… do you have pills?”

“Ah Yurio, yes I do.  Let me get some water into my Yuuri here and I’ll be right over ok?”

Yuri grunted and ended the call.  Putting the blanket over his head, he meant to send Otabek a text but his head hurt too bad.  A little while later, Victor came, bringing a water bottle and some pills.  Apparently Victor didn’t drink nearly as much as they all did last night and said he couldn’t stay because he promised Yuuri he would be right back.  Turning over, Yuri went back to sleep as he was still jet lagged and hungover. 

He didn’t wake till late in the evening, starving.  Grabbing his phone, he texted Victor seeing what they were doing for dinner, Victor said they were heading out in about 30 minutes if he wanted to join.  Realising he was still in last night clothes, he went to jump in a shower.  Something kept nagging in his mind to send Otabek a text, but he didn’t know what to say and he didn’t know if he had waited too long now. 

Finally cleaned and redressed he met with Victor and Yuuri, they went out to dinner.  All through dinner, he was flipping through social media.  A lot of the skaters spent most of the day practicing, he knew he should have too, but he was too tired and hungover from celebrating his birthday so hard.  Otabek had gone out with Chris again, looks like they had gone to a bar that evening.  Yuri figured since Otabek hadn’t texted him by now, he didn’t want to seem all needy and desperate.  Plus being as he had waited so long, he didn’t want to seem like a douche bag either.

He ate his dinner in silence as Victor and Yuuri kept giving him sympathetic looks.  They had both seen Yuri and Otabek slip out the bar, and the fact Yuri was with them and quiet, concerned them a bit.  Yuuri had made Victor promise not to interfere and Victor said he would keep quiet for now.  

Yuri went back to his room that night, he was wide awake from sleeping all day, and didn’t know what to do.  He really wanted to text Otabek, but it looked like he was out with Chris and didn’t want to interrupt that.  Finding a movie to watch, he kept flipping through social media, telling himself he wasn’t keeping an eye on Otabek.  No, not at all.  Chris loved to post about as much as he did, so it was easy to see as he continued to tag Otabek in everything they did. Sighing, he finally texted Yuuri asking him if they could talk.  Times like this, he wish he had a closer friend to talk too about things.

Yuuri stopped by, Yuri didn’t know what to say.  So they sat there awkwardly till Yuuri offered to brush and braid his hair.  It was something they did back in Saint Petersburg a lot.  They never really talked about it, but it was something they had done.  Figuring if they weren’t looking at one another, it was easier to talk.

“So what’s going on Yurio?  It is late, but of course we slept all day.”  Yuuri was laughing trying to ease some tension in the room.

“I… well… Shit… I don’t even know where to start…”  Yuri groaned out.

“Yurio… is this about last night?”  Yuuri was running the brush through his hair, he had not brushed it all day and kept it in a messy braid, and it was extremely tangled.

“Da.”

“What happen?”

“Well…  you see…  we stepped outside… and um… well… we ended up kissing… so me being drunk… decided… well… you know… to come back here.  So we did… some things happen…  Ugh I think I fucked up.”  Yuri put his head in his hands.  Yuuri stopped brushing and put his hands on his shoulders.

“What happen Yurio?”  Yuuri sounded genuinely concerned and it almost pissed Yuri off. 

“I woke up and freaked out like a little bitch!  We had cuddled and fallen asleep… So I ugh… snuck out his room… and then slept all day… Now he is out with Chris and I know sending a text now… It’ll just look like a damn booty call.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders hugging him.  Yuri was really torn up over this.  “Yurio, you need to talk to him.  Probably not through text at this moment.  But like face to face talk.”  Yuuri kissed his cheek causing Yuri to blanch and groan.  They went back to hair brushing quietly.  When all the tangles were out, Yuuri set down the brush and hugged him again. 

“Thanks piggy.”

“Anytime Yurio.  Seriously, try talking with him ok?”  Yuri nodded and went back to social media.  He saw that Otabek and Chris were checking back into the hotel from Chris’ page.  Not even thinking, he ran out his room and went down the two floors. He was going to wait at Otabek’s room for him.  He wasn’t even sure what he would say, or what he should say.  All he knew was he would really like to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

Chris and Otabek didn’t drink much, just a couple drinks, enough to get Otabek laughing again.  They had run into some other of the skaters and just all hung out talking about past routines and all.  Back at the hotel, Chris whipped out the phone, like he had been all night and got a picture of them with their cab driver.  “Now we have our whole night documented!”  Chris was laughing.  Otabek just took the pictures to humor him. 

Walking down his hallway, he saw Yuri was sitting on the ground by his door.  He stood up when he saw him.  Otabek kept walking forward, getting his key ready.  When he reached the door, he heard Yuri say, “Hi.”  He didn’t acknowledge him.  Unlocking the door, Yuri grabbed his shoulder.  Otabek gave him a hard stare. 

“Look Beka…  About…”

“No Plisetsky!”  he shrugged the hand off his shoulder.  “I’m not your fucking booty call in the middle of the night.  Go find someone else.”  With that Otabek walked into his room. 

Shutting the door, Otabek just stood there.  He was breathing hard and he was angry.  What the hell did Yuri think?  He could come to him room after midnight and just use him?  That was not what he was about.  If he wanted one night stands in every country he went to, then he would have done that.

***

Yuri stood looking at the door, it had been shut a good minute or two.  He could feel his eyes watering up and knew he had to get out of there.  He ran to the elevator and pushed the button back to his floor.  Victor and Yuuri were a few doors down, by the time Yuuri answered, his tears were falling freely.  Victor and Yuuri brought him in, letting him cry.  They all curled up on the bed as Yuri cried.  Yuri wasn’t even sure why he was crying so hard, he fell asleep with Victor and Yuuri on each side of him. 

The next morning waking up, Yuuri and Victor were holding hands on top of his chest.  He groaned and crawled over Victor, making sure to knee him in the stomach as he did.  Victor cried out while Yuuri laughed and cuddled into him. 

“See you at breakfast Yurio.”  He heard Yuuri call out as he left for his room.  His phone was dead and he knew he needed to charge it as well.  They would have breakfast then head to the rink for the day.

 

* * *

 

The Short Program was up, Otabek was nervous.  Very nervous.  He skated before Yuri did, and wished it was the other way around.  A hand on his shoulder real quick, turning around saw JJ and his fiance standing there.  He hugged them both tight and heard JJ tell him to kick all their asses.

Skating out to the rink, he let the crowd disappear, waited for the music.  Actually a musical number JJ’s band mates had put together.  He was surprised as they put so much into it, and it wasn’t that rock and roll stuff they usually do.  It fit Otabek.  It was suspenseful, it was full of longing, it was Otabek coming into himself.  Falling low and having to climb his way back up, he found himself.  Letting go of past hatreds, old rivalries… no wait, those were back, but not while he skated. 

He almost forgot what he was doing when he heard the ending of his song.  Doing his final spins, he posed, out of breath, sweat dripping down his face, the place erupted.  Flowers and teddy bears being thrown onto the ice.  Smiling (which he never did in public) he held up both arms waving, causing the place to get even louder. 

Skating over to the kiss and cry, JJ and his fiance were there to meet him with his coach. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, stunned.

“Had to see my routine win!”  JJ smiled and they both laughed.  “Plus, the wedding gown is here, she can try it on, get it fitted and sent back.  Instead of getting altered back home where it was not originally designed.”  Otabek grabbed JJ in a hug again and they awaited his score. 

“How do you think I did?”

“Otabek!  It was fucking fantastic!” 

The scores came, he had broken a world record.  Jumping up Otabek jumped into his coaches arms as JJ spun his fiance around.  They couldn’t believe it.  Otabek could not believe it. 

“Let’s go find seats and watch everyone.”  they went to watch the other skaters.  As soon as they sat down, they saw Yuri was up.  Otabek’s face went hard again, feeling his anger.  He was usually amazed at how graceful Yuri skated.  He was out there, doing jumps, lifting one or two arms.  Today he was not.  He never lift his arms once.  It looked deliberate.  He had lifted them in practice.  What the fuck was he doing?  He did not have his usual grace, and his step sequence seemed off by one beat.  Not many would catch that, but they had been sending their routines back and forth, he caught it.  He leaned over to JJ, “He is off by one beat.”  JJ nodded.  “Yeah something seems off with him.  He is skating amazingly, but it isn’t…”  Otabek nodded. 

His last set of jumps, he popped his triple to a single.  Otabek was furious by this point.  It looked like he was purposely fucking up his routine. 

The scores coming in, Yuri in fourth for the day and Otabek in first.  They still had their Free Program the next day.  JJ was taking him out to eat and back early, promising they would be there tomorrow, but his fiance would miss the banquet as she was dress fitting.  Otabek waved them goodnight and went to back to his room.  He was furious as hell at Yuri.  Grabbing his phone he texted him.

(otabek) _whats your room #_

He waited a few minutes and he saw the dots showing he was getting a reply.

(yuri) _812_

He stormed out his room. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri watched Otabek do his routine, it was flawless.  He knew he had upset Otabek by leaving that morning, he didn’t know what he could do to fix this.  He thought going to his room and speaking to him would help, but it didn’t.  So all he could think of, “Let him have gold.”  So he did a minor mess up in his routine, trying to make them look accidental.  He didn’t care anymore, he had actually hurt someone, and not in his normal way.  This was genuine deep hurt.  Sure they had fought, but it was mutual then.  They were out to hurt each other at that point and it didn’t matter.  They had a weird relationship that seem to build, and he fucked it up.  Popping his last jump, he wanted to yell across the ice to where Otabek was sitting, “Do you see this!!!  I popped this jump!  I did this to say I am sorry!  It is the only way I know how to say it!” 

Back in his room, he got a text.

(otabek) _whats your room #_

Shit, did it work?  Did he hear me? 

(yuri) _812_

Yuri waited.

 

* * *

 

Otabek stormed to the door and knocked hard on it.  Yuri opened it and Otabek lunged at him.  He wrapped his hand around his throat pinning him to the wall.  Yuri looked scared and tried to pry his fingers off him. 

“What the fuck was that Plisetsky?!”  Otabek’s face was red with rage and he could not believe Yuri was purposely fucking up his routine.

Yuri was squirming and he let go of his throat.  Letting go of him, Yuri started coughing.  Leaning against the wall, looking down. 

“I asked you a fucking question!”

“I don’t fucking know ok?!”  Yuri was crying. 

“Seriously?  You’re going to fucking cry?  Why are you fucking up your routine?!  You didn’t think I would see that shit and know?” 

“Beka I…”

“NO!  You don’t get to call me that!”  Otabek was pacing, trying hard not to rip every golden strand of hair off his head.  Otabek wasn’t thinking straight.  All he could think was how Yuri was getting to him again.  He was NOT allowing this to happen another fucking competition. 

Yuri wasn’t saying anything.  His body had slid down the wall in his room and he was sobbing now.  “I’m sorry… I thought…”  He couldn’t talk as he was sobbing so hard. Otabek kneeled down and lifted his chin, the moved his hand to squeeze his cheeks in his hand, hard.  His eyes were red and his nose running,  he was gasping and hiccuping.

“Listen to me, and listen to me now.  You fucking go out there tomorrow and you skate your damn heart out.  None of this bull shit. I don’t know what fucking game you are playing… but it is over.  I will win gold and I will win it against you.  You will do your damnedest to keep me from it.  At least do me one fucking favor and keep to your own damn promise from two years ago.”  Otabek let go and stormed out the room. 

Yuri sat on the floor of his room, crying.  He could not believe how he fucked up royally, so much, so soon.  He thought being mad at Otabek was easy for him, but being as he was not mad, and Otabek was.  He couldn’t take this.  He finally just laid out on the floor, crying till he fell asleep.  Not caring how hard and cold the floor was.

 

* * *

 

Victor had been calling and texting Yuri, he was not answering.  They knew he was not asleep and Victor had a key to his room.  He told Yuuri he would be right back. 

Going into his room, he saw Yuri laid on the floor, and he thought he was passed out.  He ran over to him, and saw his face a mess.  What happened now?  Victor easily woke him up. 

“Yurio?  Yurio?” 

Yuri sat up and was sniffling.  Seeing Victor he wanted to just start crying again.  He knew Victor was here to give him hell over his routine.  He couldn’t handle it right now.

“Come on Yurio, let’s wash your face, get clean and get you to bed, yes?”  He saw Victor get his phone out, he must have been texting Yuuri. 

Victor drew him a bath and then he heard Yuuri come in too.  Sighing he allowed Yuuri to come and hug him tightly then wash his face.  “I’m not a fucking kid piggy!”  He felt like a kid, but right now, he needed this, Yuuri and Victor knew this, even if he said mean things, they never left..  He knew everything he was doing was wrong.  They left the bathroom and settled in his room with the TV as he sunk into the tub.  He started crying again.  Yuuri came back in and sat on the floor next to the tub.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Yurio…  You have us worried… You purposely messed up your program, Victor found you asleep, crying on the floor…”  Yuuri got quiet, “Is it Otabek?”

Yuri nodded and started crying again.  “I keep fucking up… I went to his room the other night… he shut his door in my face… saying I was using him… booty call…”  Yuri started sobbing again and unable to talk. 

“Yurio… breath.”  Victor peaked in and Yuuri shook his head.  Victor passed him a water bottle. 

“Yurio, here, drink some water.” 

Yuri drank and took some deep breaths, sinking deeper into the warm tub Victor had made.  He had used some sort of lavender soap that smelt amazing and were helping calm him some, as long as he didn’t talk.

“Ok Yurio… What happen?”

“Beka knew… he knew I did it purposely.  He came here and yelled at me for it… I fucked up royally…” 

“Rightfully so!  I would have been mad at you and am mad, Yurio.  He wants to win against you, fair and square.  We all do.”

“I… I know…”

“So you know what you got to do, right?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Finish up Yurio, I’ll brush your hair, then we all need sleep for tomorrow, ok?”

“Thanks piggy.”

 

* * *

 

Stomping back up to his room, he passed Chris,  Chris seeing him on the eighth floor, looking madder than hell got concerned.  “Otabek?”  Otabek glanced at him and got on the elevator.  Chris followed.  “Otabek, let’s go back to your room and talk.”  Chris put his hand on his shoulder and they spent the next hour talking it all out as Otabek ranted and raved.  Chris was quiet for once, listening. 

 

* * *

 

The Free Skate was a fierce battle.  Otabek and Yuri gave their all.  In the end, Otabek won by a landslide.  Everyone knew he would.  Yuuri came in second, Yuri in third.  Otabek realized, even if Yuri had skated his best, he would have finally beaten him. 

They were back at the banquet.  Congratulations were coming from all over.  JJ was with him and his coach.  He did his pictures and his coach got him sponsors.  He never did like these things and he hated this time he did not have an escape.  Normally he could count on catching Yuri sneak out and he could as well.  Well not this time.  Let him sneak out, he wasn’t going anywhere.  As he was thinking this, he spotted that golden head slipping out back.  Yuri turned and locked eyes with him.  Otabek turned his back to him.

 

* * *

 

Chris could almost hear the shattering of Yuri’s heart when Otabek turned his back.  Hell, his heart shattered.  He had no idea why these boys fought so hard.  Their chemistry was so magnetic it made him jealous.  Working his way to the bar he felt his phone go off.  It was from Yuri, asking to meet him out back. Puzzled, he grabbed two drinks and worked his way outside. 

“Ah Yurio. I brought you a drink as well.”  He hands his glass to him.  Yuri nods and drinks it back. 

“Can you do me a favor please?”  Yuri sounded small and broken. 

“Sure Yurio, what is it?” 

He was handing him a white plain envelope. “Give this to Otabek, don’t tell him it is from me, just.. Can you give it to him, please?”  Chris nods and heads back in looking for Otabek.

Finding him quickly he pulls him aside.  “I was told to give you this Otabek.”  Chris hands him the envelope.  Otabek looks at him questioning and Chris shrugs his shoulders.

Otabek opens the envelope, a simple note, scribbled out, “ _You were never a booty call_ ” and then a thin golden braid falls into his hand.  He knows that hair.  He looks at Chris.  Chris winks at him. 

“He is still out back.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek races out the room, clutching the braid in his hand.  Yuri had always held onto it in his pocket for good luck, but Otabek did not know this.  But he knew it was Yuri’s hair.  Bursting out the back door, he saw him standing there, in the shadows.  When Yuri looked up, he could see the tears running down Yuri’s face.  He walked slowly over to his, still holding the braid.  Walking over to him, he pocketed the braid, then took his thumb and wiped away a tear on Yuri’s cheek.  Then he looked him again, in those green eyes.  Yuri lunged at him, hugging him hard. 

“Beka!  I am sorry!”  Was all Yuri could get out before he started sobbing again.  He could feel Yuri’s body shaking against him.  He held him tightly.  Wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“Shhh, Yura, shhhh.” 

“Beka…  I never… never meant….”   Otabek was rubbing his back trying to calm him down. 

“Come on Yura, let’s go talk, ok?”

“You… you don’t hate me?”

Otabek pulls a strand of his hair, Yuri yelps. “Of course I do.”  Otabek smiled at him as they made their way back in sneaking out.

 

* * *

 

Chris spotted them sneaking back in, then out, he ran up to Otabek and slipped him a bottle.  Winking.

Otabek and Yuri both looked at the bottle in the elevator.

“Fucking cupcakes.”  Otabek says.

Yuri started laughing.  For the first time since his birthday.       

Making their way to Otabek’s room, they went in.  Yuri excused himself and went to go splash water in his face.  Coming back out, Otabek was opening the bottle and pouring them drinks.  Yuri took his glass and they taped them, taking a sip they both got to coughing then laughing.

“Beka, can I explain?”

Otabek nodded and they sat on the bed, Yuri looked down the floor and just started explaining everything.  He took a few more sips of the drink to help calm him so he wouldn’t start crying again.  Otabek just stayed quiet, allowing him to speak.  It was actually starting to really eat at him.  Otabek started to feel like real shit.  He drained his glass and stood up to get more.  He took Yuri’s glass as well and topped it off.  When Yuri was done, Otabek took the braid out of his pocket handing it back to him.

“No stupid.  You keep it.  This way you can always pull my hair.”  Yuri looked over to Otabek and saw his eyes had watered up. “Hey, Beka...what is it?”

Otabek sat his glass down, covering his face with his hands, trying not to cry as well.

“What is it about you?  No matter how I feel towards you, it is extreme.  I either want to strangle you or fuck you through a wall.”

Yuri gasped at that.  Otabek started laughing.  “Sorry, that last part was a bit….”  Lifting his head from his hands, Yuri could see his face was red. 

“Yura, fuck… I’m sorry.  I assumed everything wrong.”

Yuri put his hand on his cheek, Otabek leaned into it.  “Beka, if there is one thing we can do perfectly, it is fuck up.” 

Otabek laughed at this.

Yuri looked at him seriously, “I promise I won’t leave in the morning.”

Otabek leaned in kissing him.  It was soft, it was gentle.  Leaning back he took the glass from Yuri setting it next to his, he pushed back onto the bed and Yuri moved back with him.  Otabek pulled a strand of hair.  Yuri yelped and smacked his hand away.  Otabek laughed and pulled him onto him.  Yuri kissed him and settled his body on top of him.  Otabek was running his hands down his back.  The kiss was soft, gentle.  They were not in a rush.  Yuri moving his hands up Otabek’s neck, undid the tie in his hair, letting his hair fall around his face.  He was running his fingers through his hair, hearing him moaning lightly.  Yuri sat back on his knees, slipped his jacket off.  Otabek sat up doing the same.  Yuri grabbed Otabek’s tie, pulling him into him, kissing him deeper this time.  Otabek wrapped his arms around him, tugging his shirt out of his pants, and moving his hands underneath.  Feeling the warmth of his skin.  Breaking the kiss, Yuri started to undo Otabek’s tie and unbutton his shirt. Otabek was doing the same to Yuri.  They weren’t rushing, but they weren’t going slow either.  Once the shirts were off, Yuri decided to just undo his pants as well, but left his briefs on.  Otabek pulled off him and did the same, leaving his boxers on.  They rejoined and Yuri took Otabek’s face in his hands, kissing him gently and slowly.  Otabek worked his mouth open and they slowly were licking and biting.

Otabek broke from the kiss, and started to kiss around Yuri’s jaw.  Feeling the stubble there.  “Someone finally got facial hair I feel…” he chuckled. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Working on it.”  Otabek latched onto his neck, he bit down hearing Yuri hiss out, then he gently pulled his hair.  Otabek licked the spot he bit, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking harder.  He wanted that pale flesh purple.  He sucked harder, feeling Yuri pull his hair harder and start to rock against him, moaning out.  Otabek slowly pushes Yuri down to the mattress, never letting go of his neck.  He can feel Yuri’s leg wrap around his waist.  Lifting up from Yuri’s neck, he sees the dark purple mark on there.  He smirks and starts kissing around his neck to the other side. 

Yuri is moaning out, thrusting his hips into Otabek.  The more he thrust the harder they are getting.  Yuri is grabbing his shoulders, running his hands over any skin he can reach.  Otabek feels like he is on fire, and Yuri is being swallowed by the flame.  “Beka…”  He called out and he felt Otabek press his hard length into his.   They both moaned out, their cocks rubbing against the other through their briefs. 

Otabek moved his mouth back to Yuri’s mouth,  Yuri moved his hands back into his hair, tugging it the way he knew Otabek liked.  Otabek moaned into his mouth, biting his lower lip gently.  They started moving their hard cocks harder together, moaning and kissing.  They were breathing heavy and Yuri kept pulling his hair to bring his mouth down on him.  Their hips moving faster, both having wet spots on their underwear,  Yuri pulled Otabek’s hair harder still and Otabek cried out, his hips stilling for a moment, Yuri knew Otabek had cum.  He could feel the extra dampness.  That brought his orgasm on, as when Otabek came he was grinding down harder on him, giving him that extra friction he needed.   Yuri cried out, biting down on Otabek’s shoulder.  They were breathing hard and Otabek was kissing all around Yuri’s face.

Otabek rolled to his side, pulling boxers down, wiping himself clean, throwing them on the floor.  Yuri did the same.  Then Yuri went, pulling the covers back, climbing under as Otabek looked at him.  Otabek turned off the light and pulled Yuri to him.

“Beka?”

“Hrm?”

“Let’s never fight again.”

He pulled his hair, Yuri cursed.  “I can’t promise that, but I can promise, I’ll try to listen better, and I’ll always pull your hair.”

“Fucking hate you Beka.”

“Likewise Yura.”

Otabek kisses the top of Yuri’s head, twirling his fingers in those golden strand.

“I’ll be here in the morning.” Yuri cuddled in more, wrapping his arms around Otabek.

“You better fucking be.”  Otabek hugged him tighter.  He wasn’t letting him go anytime soon.                                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT easy at all to write. The emotions going through Yuri actually were killing me over here. I had to keep taking breaks and kept wanting to change the reactions that were going on... but just went with it. I wanted to scream at Otabek to just FUCKING LISTEN TO YURI! But so much like myself... communication is ALWAYS an issue... I don't know why, but I always channel how I react to things through Otabek... if you are wondering why he is such a dick in this final chapter... 
> 
> Again though, thank you for sticking through this... This ONE IS COMPLETE and not a complete smut fest either! WOW! Wasn't expecting that!
> 
> Un-beta work, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
